The Loud Q&A (REUPLOADED)
by J-547
Summary: The Fanfiction of The Loud House; "The Loud Q&A" is REUPLOADED. This contains multiple characters I don't own and characters I do own. This was published last year. There will be no more questions asked. That's up to you. Enjoy the REUPLOAD
1. #1

**Loud QA #1**

"Welcome to the Loud QA Everyone." Lincoln said as he walks in.

"As you can see, you have the right to give me, my family, freinds questions that you feel like asking. Will try to answer every single one we can hope to answer."

"Since this is the first chapter, we're gonna start it off with the questions we have so far, let's hear it."

**How was Rita's time in jail? She see crazy things in there?**

Rita was shocked and was a bit uncomfortable as she curled up to a ball. Lynn Sr noticed this and glared at everyone. "Next question."

**Hey Leni...Hi**

"Hi!!!" Leni waves.

**Lincoln, If someone were to hurt your little sisters, and they can't fight back, would you fight for them?**

"Of course I would! I never let my sisters down! I will fight for them even if it means dying!" Lincoln stated.

"Aw, thanks bro!" Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa and Lily hugs Lincoln.

**Okay Lily, do you like Carlitos?**

Lily stood there blushing at the question and gave a slight nod. The girls were in awe.

"Aw, that's so cute." Lori said.

Lily felt embarrassed as Lincoln picked her up.

"Don't worry Lily, it's ok to be embarrassed. No matter what I'll support you, we all will. Becides, he might have the same idea."

Lily then smiled and hugs Lincoln. "Linky."

**Lincoln, Did your dad tell you his Home Ec teacher from back then had the same slim figure your mom does currently?**

"Now that you mention it, it did look similar when I looked back at it. I have no idea why dad didn't tell me this." Lincoln said.

"Another time son! Another time!" Lynn Sr said.

**Lola, I found out that Lana was the one who found the haunted doll and keeps returning it to your room, what's your reaction to this before giving Lana a beating?**

Lola's face was burning up red of anger, as steam came out of her ears. Lana looked terrified and runs away from her.

"I'm sorry Lola!!!" Lana said.

"YOU GET BACK HERE YOU SON OF A-" Lola said.

"She should of told her in the first place. So disappointing." Lucy said.

**To All The Louds, What do you think about my second generation Loud House Children**?

They all looked at the characters and they were impressed.

"Very interesting." Lisa said.

"Rockin bro!" Luna saids.

"Very creative. I like it." Lincoln said.

Everyone agreed to Lincoln.

**Ok Lincoln, Marry, Make Love, Kill: Stella, Girl Jordan, Ronnie-Anne?**

Lincoln was wide eyed at the question and then spoke up.

"First things first, I'm not killing anyone. Second, I'm not ready to marry anyone, heck I don't even have a girlfriend!" Lincoln said.

The girls were just shocked at the question.

"Really dude, that's too much!" Luna said.

"Yeah, don't you have a better question than that?" Lynn said.

I was a bit shocked myself when I saw that question. Let's just move on.

**To Everyone, If you could turn into a creature, what will it be? (Real/Fictional/Mythological) **

Lincoln: Scorpion

Lana: Frog

Lisa: Lizard

Luna: Ant

Luan: Spider

Lucy: Snake

Lynn: Fish

Lori, Leni, Lola were disgusted and couldn't aceept to answer.

Lily was a baby and didn't know what creature to be since there were so many.

**Lynn, Out of all the sports in the world, which one is your absolute favourite?**

Lynn was then in a panic as she was shaking.

"I DONT KNOW!!!!!" Lynn said rolling to a ball shivering.

The siblings looked in shock and concern for the athletic sibling.

And I believe that's all we have for now. Please leave more questions if you have some. Until then guys.

Oh wait! There's one more thing I forgot.

"What's that Author?" Luan said.

There was a knock on the door as Lori opens it. It reveals to be a boy that looked like a bug and was Lincoln's age.

Louds, meet my created Original Character. Joey Takedown.

"Yolo! What's up!" Joey said.

The Loud Sisters screamed in horror, excitement and pure surprise as Joey and Lincoln block out the noise.

"Wow, they were not kidding about you guys sticking to your name." Joey said.

"Yeah, your right about that. Sorry about that, let me introduce myself. I am Lincoln Loud." Lincoln said.

"Nice to meet you Lincoln." Joey saids as he looks towards the sisters. "And you are?"

"Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa and Lily." Lincoln said.

"Yesh! I thought my family was different to everyone." Joey said. "Anyway, I am here to announce that the author wants me to be reading out some of the questions for you guys and stick around for a while."

"Really? Cool!" Lana said.

"Oh and uh, did anyone order a turkey?" Joey said giving everyone a confused look.

"No, we didn't, why?" Lucy said.

Just then the door was kicked down by a real Turkey that was acting up crazy as it fired eggs out of its butt.

"Rampaging Turkey!!!!!" Lola said while running away from the turkey.

Everyone screamed as the turkey was destroying the house from its insanity.


	2. #2

**The Loud QA #2**

"Welcome back to the Loud QA along with the Takedown himself. Let's get on with the questions." Lynn said.

**Rita, You listen to your children? If yes, why did you ignore Lincoln when he and his sisters were ban from the grocery store? It wasnt his fault! (P.S: Question from a portuguese of Portugal!)**

Rita was in shock and felt completely guilty for what happened and ignoring her son.

"I-I didn't know, they have not told me!" Rita said.

"It's true Mom." Lori said as herself and the sisters looked down in shame.

"Well then, your grounded when this is over girls!" Rita said.

"Yes mom." The sisters said.

**To the parents, I discovered that Lori almost send Lincoln to the hospital to force him to the double date. How her punishment will be? (P.S: To say the truth, that scene RUINED the entire episode and I had to discover the ending on fandom)**

Lynn Sr and Rita were shocked and had angry looks at Lori.

"You are banned from using your phone or going on dates, the mall or even outside with your friends for 2 months young lady!" Lynn Sr said.

Lori gasped as she screamed.

"Finally!" Lincoln saids.

"Guys, you have some questions by this one guy, OwlLegendary000." Joey announced.

**Lori and Leni, Isn't it ironic that both of you have a habit of frequently saying specific words that start with "L"? I mean, Lori says 'literally' a lot and Leni says 'like' a lot. Oh, the irony.**

"Well that's what we literally say, all the time." Lori said.

"Yeah, like totes all the time." Added Leni.

"So you thinks it's not ironic?" Lincoln saids.

"No its literally like not!" They both say.

Joey faceplamed. "I can see through the irony!"

The others agreed.

**Lily, How are you so smart at fifteen months old?**

"Poo poo?" Lily saids as she was confused.

**Lincoln: Any middle child advice? Over at my mom's place, I have three older siblings and three younger ones, so compromising can be difficult.**

"Do what I do, survive." Lincoln said.

**Leni, Can you imagine trying to spend a day with Lisa? Lisa's very lovely and adorable, but just imagine it for a second.**

"She is very lovely, but she does have a habit of beat boxing which I totes don't enjoy." Leni said.

"How dare you!" Lisa said, insulted.

"Not cool brah! Even I think beat box is kinda cool!" Luna said.

**Everyone, ****Is mayonnaise an instrument?**

"No, mayonnaise is not an instrument." They say in unison.

**Also, Am I asking too many questions?**

"Asking too many questions is not a instrument either." Leni saids.

Everyone was in disbelief.

"No Leni, he's asking us the question." Luan said.

"Oh, then yes?" Leni answers.

Lincoln faceplamed. "No dude, your fine, keep the questions up."

**Lincoln, if you can travel to a different state for a vacation right now, where would like to go?**

Lincoln felt happy as he smiled. "I would say California, because it's nice, sunny, by the sea. Plus I can spend time with a lot of other people my age like Joey."

Joey smiles. "What a coincidence, I love in California. Trust me it's a blast! You should come sometime."

"I definitely will." Lincoln said, fist pumping Joey.

**Lynn, which summer games would you want to make your Olympic debut in, Paris 2024 or Los Angeles 2028?**

"Paris! The quicker I get in the games, the better." Lynn stated.

**Lori, if Lincoln and Bobby were both in life-threatening danger and you only had time to save one of them, ensuring that the other dies, who would you save?**

Lincoln and Bobby were hanging from above, about to fall into a trash compactor.

"Oh, no! What do I do. Bobby-boo-boo-bear or Linky!?" Lori saids while crying in a panic.

"I got this Lori!" Joey said has he then uses his inner electic power and blasts the trash compactor to ashes, as Lincoln and Bobby land on the floor safe and sound.

Lori came to Lincoln and Bobby, hugging them while crying. "Are you ok!?"

"Yeah babe, if it wasn't for that little dude that destroyed the thing, we would be good as dead." Bobby said.

"Don't worry Lori, we're fine." Lincoln said.

They embraced into a tight hug.

"IS NO ONE EVEN SHOCKED TO WHAT HAPPENED!?" Lisa said.

"Well I think it really doesn't matter. What does is that everyone is safe. That's all I care about." Joey said.

"Your right dude, but how did you do that!?" Luna said.

"Very long story..." Joey said.

"Your gonna explain after this is done." Lynn said.

"Roger that!" Joey saids.

**Lincoln, you have one lollipop that you want to share with the twins. Keyword being one. Who do you give the sucker to, Lana or Lola?**

"I have an idea." Lincoln said.

He gave Lola and Lana to share for each other.

"You guys deserve it more than I do." Lincoln said.

They hug Lincoln tight and thanked their brother. "Thank you Lincoln!"

"No problem." Lincoln said.

And that ends The Loud QA.

Just then a knock on the door. It was 2 turkey's.

"Um, excuse me, but have you seen our child?" The male turkey said.

Everyone was curious and confused.

"No, but he came in here and destroyed the place!" Lola said.

"Oh that turkey! I cooked it! See!?" Lynn Sr said as he presented a roasted turkey on the dining table.

Everyone was shocked and ththe turkey parents were in a panic, they started to go insane and blasts eggs everywhere.

"Not again!" Lucy said.

"Take cover!!!" Luan said as everyone ran away from the 2 turkey's.


	3. #3

**Loud QA #3**

"Hey, welcome back!" Lola and Lana said.

**Leni, you are really ditzy or you just dont understand the figurative meaning of the words and phrases? For example, I didnt get it too of Lincoln saying "3 O'Clock" meaning the directions.**

"When Linky saids 3 O'clock, it means its 3 O'clock, and it's not a direction, it's the time! Maybe your the dumby on this one!" Leni said angrily.

"I'm guessing she doesn't know still." Lori said.

"Nope she does not." Lincoln said.

**Whole family, would you be able to get the following people to join this question program? Clyde, Bobby, Ronnie Anne, Carol, Whitney, Becky, Dana, Chaz, Mandee, Jackie, Maggie, Sam, Benny, and Carlotta.**

"It maybe possible, ask some questions and will have them hope over." Lynn said.

**Lincoln, say the truth, to all what your parents did, which of them have the best relationship? Doesn't count saying both!**

"I have to say my dad has the better relationship." Lincoln answers.

"Yes!" Lynn Sr said as he dances with his cowbell in hand.

Joey was in disgust and concern. "Uhhh."

"Don't ask." Lincoln said.

**Rita and Lynn Sr, Why are you two so incompetent at parenting?**

"What are you talking about, we're good parents!" Lynn Sr said.

"That's right! We're always there for our children, that's what parents are surrpose to do!" Rita said.

**Lisa, Are you ever going to get a moral compass?**

"I'm working on it!!!!" Lisa shouted from her room.

**Lynn Jr, what is your oppinion of people making fanfics of you being a j*?**

Lynn reads some of the fanfiction and was in shock. "What!? That's just complete bullsh-"

**Also, to everyone, if you had to choose a favourite country, that can't be USA, what would be?**

Lincoln - Canada Toronto

Lori - France Nice

Leni - India Chennai

Luna - UK Manchester

Luan - Italy Parma

Lynn - Spain Madrid

Lucy - Germany Hamburg

Lana - Africa South Africa

Lola - China Hong Kong

Lisa - Australia Townsville

Lily - Japan Chiba

Rita - Japan Chiba

Lynn Sr - UK Liverpool

**Everyone, Did You Think That Dr Eggman's Mustache is Fake?**

"Yep." Everyone said.

"I thought it was real." Joey said.

"Why would you literally think that." Lori said.

"Because I can rip it off his face and watch him in pain." Joey said.

Everyone was smirking at the idea.

**Lisa, have you kept in contact with Trashy from Core and Peace?**

"I have no information on who you speak about." Lisa said.

Even I don't know.

**Parents, why is it we almost never see you unless the plot demands it?**

"Well, when we're needed, we're needed." Lynn Sr said.

"That's it." Rita finished.

**Lincoln, are you aware of the internet show death battle? If so, if Ace Savvy and the Full House Gang were to be in a battle a royale who do you think would win? And if Ace was on his own, who do you think he would battle.**

"I think everyone would possibly get out, resulting to a tie. We're all kinda even when we fight alone. But if it's against someone then we will absolutely will win." Lincoln saids.

The sisters agreed.

**Luan, ...pie**

Luan throws a pie at everyone, including me? Seriously? What the heck did I even do.

"He hehe, pie guys! Get it!" Luan said as everyone groaned.

**Lisa, how many licks does it take to get to the center of a Tootsie Pop?**

"364 licks." Lisa said.

Joey was wide eyed as he was licking a Tootsie Pop and declded to munch it down.

**Everyone, what was your favorite moment in the "Jurassic Park" movie series?**

"Never watched it." They said.

"And that's all we have for The Loud QA." Lincoln said.

Wait! There's one more question.

**Lincoln, will you raid area 51?**

"WHAT!? What makes you think I will do that." Lincoln said.

Just then a delivery came by, it was a box that had Lincoln's name on, he opened it and it revealed a crazy alien turkey.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" they all said as the turkey then goes crazy as it goes to Area 51.

"We gotta stop it." Joey said.

Just then a huge nuke was heard.

"Too late." Lana said.

They all went back inside until they saw a family full of turkey's raiding their house as they all screamed in horror.


	4. #4

**Loud QA #4**

"Hey, let's get on with this." Lucy said.

"This one might be complicated." Joey warns everyone.

**Lisa, Why do you flaunt that fact that you have a "Junior Division" Noble prize but fail to mention it was "in recognition of her accomplishments in the field of science, most notably the creation of mixing ketchup with mustard", something that was already discovered?**

Lisa was in shock and ran away fast. "YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!!!!!"

**Lori, Have you seen the doctor for your flatulence issue? LJ's is at least from overeating, voluntary bowel restrictions, and insanely spicy food.**

"Oh no!!!!" Lori saids as she screams and rushes into vanzilla and drives off fast.

**Lynn, Don't you think that the practice of keeping the 2's in instead of out would work against you when sports that require you to be lighter? What is the purpose of the jockstrap when you don't have the extra equipment to be held closer to the body. It makes as much sense as you needing a sports bra.**

"Hey! Let me do what I do ok, I know what I am doing!" Lynn said irritated.

"Guess the doctor got the needle in her straight, hahaha, get it." Luan joked as Lynn then started to throw punches.

**Leni, How would you change your Dad's fashion style?**

"Oh yes, like I am totes ready!" Leni saids as she changed Lynn Sr clothing.

Much later.

Lynn Sr walked in, looking like he was 20 years younger with 80's clothes on.

"Oh yes! I can stick with this on. Thanks Leni." Lynn Sr said.

"No problem dad!" Leni said replied.

**Luna, Why were you 'angin wi'h a John 'ha' is clearly near your fa'her's age unsupervised? an' 'his befawe you star'ed your rela'ionship wi'h sam.**

Luna was a bit confused and dumbfounded from the spelling. "Well, all I can say is that, people move on, and you need to respect that. If that's what your asking... I think." Luna said.

**Sam, What age is your brother, Simon?**

"10 years old." Sam said.

**Luan, Why haven't you improved your comedic timing with your puns? The "leek" pun isn't as funny when the basket isn't in the water as opposed to having a "leek" on a boat. Are all your jokes going to be Dad jokes?**

"No way! My jokes are way funnier than my dad's, he even said so himself."Luan said.

"It's true it is." Lynn Sr said.

**Lucy, Why do you ask for help on a rhyme when you don't say what the context is for the rhyme?**

"What are talking about? I always tell people what needs to rhyme with the word I give them." Lucy said.

**Lana, Why do you torture Lola with "Ol' Sloshie"? There is no way anyone, outside of yourself, can even stay in that room without vomiting.**

"Just to prove her wrong in her face." Lana said as she got close to her and she felt disgusted.

"Ew!!! Lana!!! I get it, I get it!!!" Lola said.

**Lola, What percentage does your glitter purchases take from your winnings?**

"25%, which is completely unacceptable, I want a bigger discount dang it!" Lola demanded.

**Lily, They finally showed more of your abilities. Why haven't you used the pets more frequently for help? How do you survive sharing a room with Lisa?**

Lily just shrugged as she played with her blocks.

**Rita, You appear to be the one "wearing the pants" in this family. Why do you make Lincoln continue to use the linen closet when there is a perfectly good garage that can be used as a living space since it was done once before.**

"Well Lincoln loves using the closet as his bedroom, so we don't question it." Rita said.

**Lynn Sr, What is your brother's name? Can you explain how your Dad looks so old in the 70's when your grandfather was a greaser in the 50's and would be in his 40's in the 70's and your dad in this 20's in the 70's? What is your Mom's name? Who is your Grunckle? How often did Flip get held back that both of your were in the same school at the same time? Do you have Prince Albert in a can?**

"Oh man, this is a big one." Lynn Sr said as he took a deep breath.

"Next question!!!" He said.

**Lincoln, In this decade, did you believe that is was appropriate to kiss a girl without her consent? Do you identify as non-binary because you seem comfortable in wearing the whole southern belle outfit, even to the use of make-up? If Ace Savvy doesn't have his cards, then would he be able to call back-up? Why are you still friends with Ronnie Ann? I can understand after the pranking stopped that things would be better, but after that one trip with her throught the city, I can't see why you would ever talk to her again. Have you had dinner at Stella's house yet? If not what are you waiting for? It's like the Casagrandes place, but with an asian twist. Also be prepared to bring left-overs back. I suggest the chocolate stew.**

"I don't know who is worse, you or my sisters when it comes to my life with girls." Lincoln saids.

That's all we have for now. Thanks for reading.

Joey was then stretching as he was preparing to do something big.

"Would anyone mind grabbing a car battery and connect to my antennas." Joey said.

Lisa came with the car battery as Joey, connecting to his antennas.

"You might want to stand back." Joey saids. "Let her rip Lucy!"

"No wait!!!!" Lori said, but it was too late.

Lucy pulls the switch as Joey begins to glow until he caused an electric explosion around the house.


	5. #5

**Loud QA #5**

"This will be like totes the best part." Leni said.

**Everyone, Why don't you just say that Lily is a year old instead of 15 months? It will be much easier and less annoying.**

"I think you might want to address that to Lisa. She's the one that is being in more detail about it." Luna said.

"It is true, and saying 15 months, does give it a better look of saying it easier than other sayings." Lisa stated.

**Lynn Jr, Lisa, do you two ever bond at all?**

"Not really, and I don't think it's gonna happen." Lynn said.

"Agreed." Lisa agreed.

**Luna, could you tell me why everyone considers you Lincoln's guardian? Not to be rude. I like the idea. But there is no episode that says it but in fanfiction is the complete opposite.**

"Because I was there since he was born, his sad moments, his best moments, the most loving moments ever, its so cool. I don't get why we haven't we have an proper episode of that yet, but it's glad to see dudes making some themselves." Luna saids.

"Aw thanks Luna." Lincoln hugs her.

"No problem, bro." Luna hugging back.

**Luan, did at least one prank of yours get wrong and given consequences to you? (The consequences isnt of your family revenge).**

"I did receive multiple hits to the face at school. I think that counts." Luan said.

**To the girls, why did you counter strike Lincoln in Chore and Peace? You could just show him why your chores are worse.**

"Well he literally wanted to wanted to play with fire." Lori said.

"So we gave him the exact same thing." Lola said.

The girls agreed as Joey was shaking his head in disappointment.

"10 vs 1, is never a good thing, even if it comes to family members." Joey said.

I agree.

**Clyde, why you can't accept change?**

"What do you mean, everything looks fine to me." Clyde said.

Just then he spots Lincoln and Joey having a great time together. Clyde was feeling strange as he was cringing.

"Nope, nothing to worry about." Clyde said.

**LISA! LOOK OUT! ITS THAT WOMAN FROM THE LIBRARY THAT YOU NEED TO PAY!**

"YOU WILL PAY!!!" The woman said.

"NEVER!" Lisa said as she runs as quick as the Flash.

**Hey Lily, how are you so adorable?**

Lily giggles at the question and babbles.

**To all, what is your favorite song? which one speaks to you the most?**

Lynn Sr - Money (I Fight Dragons)

Rita - Moves Like Jagger (Maroon 5)

Clyde - Hero (Nickelback)

Sam - Let it Loud! (Luna Loud)

Lori - What makes you beautiful (One Direction)

Leni - What makes you beautiful (One Direction)

Luna - Let it Loud! (Luna Loud)

Luan - Move your body (Eiffel 65)

Lynn - Harder, better, faster, stronger (Daft Punk)

Lucy - Darkest Part (Red)

Lana - Boulevard of Broken Dreams (Green Day)

Lola - What makes you beautiful (One Direction)

Lisa - Lose Yourself - Eminem

Lily - The Alphabet

Lincoln - Legendary (Skillet)

Joey - Legendary (Skillet)

**Lucy... Are you going through a phase and you'll turn into a normal girl once it's over?**

"I've passed that years ago, and I dint want it to come back. Ever." Lucy said.

**Lincoln, what would you hate to see more: Three of your sisters disappearing forever or you getting twenty extra sisters?**

"Bring on the 20 sisters. Because it's never gonna keep me down." Lincoln said singing his song as Joey sings along.

"Destiny is calling me."

"Go down in history."

"Every day I'll fight to be."

"Legendary!!!" They both said in unison.

**What is each Loud's favorite holiday and/or season?**

Lincoln - Summer/Christmas

Lori - Spring/Valentines Day

Leni - Summer/Easter

Luna - Winter/Christmas

Luan - Spring/April Fools

Lynn - Autumn/Thanksgiving

Lucy - Autumn/Halloween

Lana - Spring/Easter

Lola - Spring/Easter

Lisa - Autumn/4th of July

Lily - Spring/Christmas

Rita - Winter/Christmas

Lynn Sr - Autumn/Thanksgiving

**Do you guys like Disney? 'Cause everyone likes Disney.**

"Yeah we like Disney." Everyone saids.

**Luna, are you excited about turning old enough to drive?**

"Heck yeah dude!!!" Luna said.

**What is each Loud child's experience at school like? I'm going into high school this week and I'm kind of excited. :-)**

"Great." Lincoln saids.

"Fine." Lori saids.

"Cool!" Leni said

"Rockin" Luna said

"A lot of giggles." Luan

"Awesome!" Lynn saids.

"I say it's a bit dark, and I like it." Lucy said.

"Great!" The twins said.

"From my experience, it should be a fine experience for a average person." Lisa said.

"Poo poo" Lily said.

**I'm not sure if the Louds all know what Harry Potter is, but if they do, what Hogwarts House would each family member be in? Some are more obvious than others; like, I'm torn between all four houses for Lincoln!**

"Who's Harry Potter?" Leni said.

"I don't actually know." Lori saids.

"I don't think no one knows." Lincoln said as everyone agrees.

**To the Loud sisters, do you guys ever get jealous of Lincoln for having his own room?**

They all shook their head.

"It's literally too cramped up in their man, we would be having a hard time in there." Luna said.

"Well except for me, I had to sleep with Lincoln remember?" Lynn said as everyone remembered.

**Lincoln, if you liked sports in the future would you Rather play for the detroit tigers in baseball or the detroit pistons in basketball**

"Baseball, I always wanted to try baseball." Lincoln said.

Lynn was dumbfounded. "WHY DID HE NOT SAY THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE!?"

And that's all for now. Wait, Luna you have a question.

"Huh, what is it?" Luna questioned.

**Luna if you like rap 2pac or migos (p.s name one song of your choice between the two)**

Luna was then shocked and then turned to anger.

"Oh, boy." Joey said.

"I. HATE. 2PAC!!!!!" She roars as she metals her guitar down as she broke a box of turkey's.

"AH NUTS!!!" Luan said.

Everyone screamed as the turkeys were once again going crazy and shooting eggs.


	6. #6

**Loud QA #6**

"Let's get this show on the road." Luan said.

**Lynn, how do you feel on the women being in the next nba2k game?**

"Be better if I was on the cover!" Lynn said.

**Lincoln, when will you pull up your big boy pants and stand up to the sisters?**

"Tried it before many times, yet it ended bad on my end all the time. Unless I actually try when they meddle in my life." Lincoln said.

**Luna and Lincoln, not really a question but just wanted to tell you two that i support you.**

"Aw thanks dude." Luna saids.

"I appreciate it." Lincoln saids.

**Leni, why are you dumb?**

Leni gasps as she tears up.

**Leni, isn't dumb Shaeril. She's sweet and totally fabulous with a unique perspective on the world.**

Leni then whipes her tears and the smiles. "Thank you for defending me."

**Lincoln, roast your sisters.**

"Finally." Lincoln went up to his sisters.

"Lori you just being bossy because your nothing and nobody without it. Leni you are too dumb to even be classed as a person, but just a mindless freak. Luna being too loud is why, you are worse than JB when he tries rock music. Luan you are so horrible, that your best performance is at the junkyard, because no one watches, laughs, and probably makes jokes physically by making you suffer like a piñata. Lynn you never stop with sporty thing, you'll end up doing more than bitting people's necks like that football guy, you will not be the best, because your are too much of a sore loser to accept lost. Lucy you being dark is like talking to just blank room with no one around like your just a ghost that I can't see or even want to hear. Lana your always being muddy, you might as well live in the swamp because that's your life more than here, so ahead a be a stinking animal that you are, you disgusting mud loving cow. Lola your too much, being bossy abs demanding stuff, I hope you fail to be a real princess, because the lover you will ever get is a fat frog, instead of a real Prince. Lisa you may think your smart, but all time making us test subjects so why don't you be a test subject and become my experiment, it contains a lot more pain, then you will know how I feel about it." Lincoln finished.

The girls were in shock, some were down, others were crying. They all ran away from Lincoln.

"Wait." Lincoln said. But then he felt guilty.

"Poo, poo." Lily said.

She then sees Lily grabbing him and walking away.

Much time later.

Everyone was in the living room relaxing.

"Thank goodness Lily solved this quickly." Lincoln said.

**Lola, would you tape your mouth shut for 24 hours to win 50 thousand dollars?**

Lola then has her mouth taped shut as she then waited.

"Hey Lola, I wanted to watch my favourite show, but MLP Equestrian Girls is on." Lincoln said from downstairs.

Lola ripped the tape off.

"OUTTA MY WAY, I NEED TO WATCH THIS!" Lola screamed, running.

"Well she failed." Said Lana

**Luna, (not using slang this time) Why did you hire Chunk as your roadie?**

"Well he's the best man I knew for a while, plus he knew everything when he started music, so I thought he would be perfect and he was alright helping me out." Luna said.

Then a honk noise was heard. "Common mate, we're gonna be late." Chunk said.

"Gotta rock dudes!" Luna said.

**Lynn Sr, How would you make pineapple work better on a pizza?**

"Well just gonna have to slice this up, spice it up." Lynn Sr said as he then finished making the pizza.

"There!" Lynn Sr puts the pizza down as Lincoln takes a slice and eats it. It was delightful.

"Dad this is awesome! You done a great job." Lincoln said.

The sisters all grabbed a slice and they agreed with Lincoln.

"Yes! I actually did it!" Lynn Sr doing a fist pump.

**Lincoln, If you had to replace the existing Full House Gang with a 2nd team, who would they be and in what persona?**

"My 2nd team, would be young heroes from around the country." Lincoln said.

"Joey Takedown, Steven Universe, Star Butterfly, The Pine Twins, Randy Cunningham, Jenny Wakeman, Danny Phantom and Kim Possible."

"I don't know if that what he ment, but I'll take it." Joey said.

You don't even have a Cartoon Show yet remember.

"Hey, I gotta start somewhere." Joey said.

**All, If you can change one thing about the family, what would it be, but everyone still would have their natural quirks?**

Lincoln - Less Fights

Lori - Less Whining

Leni - More fashioned clothing

Luna - Everyone performs

Luan - Everyone makes jokes.

Lynn - Everyone plays the same sport.

Lucy - Write poems

Lana - Enjoy the wildlife more.

Lola - Coach Lola before her pageant.

Lisa - Everyone is smarter.

Lily - Nothing

Lynn Sr - Everyone can cook

Rita - Well Behaved

**Lucy, Rephrasing the question: Why don't you tell Lincoln the poem first before asking for a suitable rhyming word?**

"I've been kinds curious myself." Lincoln said.

"Sigh. These were just poems I wanted to write about me and you in our own world." Lucy said.

"Together we see each other in different light, I'm dark, your light, yet you pull me towards you with all your might." Lucy reads out.

"Wow Lucy, thanks." Lincoln said, hugging Lucy.

"This is nice." Lucy said.

**Charles, what do you think of your fellow animal companions?**

"Barf barf." Charles calls his fellow animals and gave a hugs to each of them.

"That's nice." Joey said.

**Rita, Have you considered using Invisa-line instead of traditional braces for Luan?**

"She preferred the braces because she didn't want to have trouble eating food." Rita said.

"WHY WOULD SOMEONE ASKED THAT!?" Luan said screaming.

That's all the time we have. If you didn't like your question how it was answered, I apologise, I really don't know these things myself, but I'm not like Leni ok.

"THAT'S IT!!" Leni screamed as she grabbed a turkey and aimed it's butt at everyone.

"YOUR KIDDING!?" Lynn said.

Everyone screamed as Leni fired at everyone with eggs.


	7. #7

Loud QA #7

"Hey, let's literally do this." Lori said.

**For Loud kids what kind of baby names do you think of in the future, boy and girl.**

Lincoln - Nitro and Grace

Lori - Mike and Kelly

Leni - Harry and Mary

Luna - Jordan and Karen

Luan - Larry and Luan Jr

Lynn - Barry and Stella

Lucy - George and Raven

Lana - Andrew and Margaret

Lola - Austin and Elizabeth

Lisa - Joseph and Jackie

Lily - Lily Jr and Liky

**Luna, what do you think of Taron Egerton's cover of I'm Still Standing (the version from the movie "Sing")**

"Fantastic bro! Awesome!" Luna said giving a rock pose.

**Everyone what is your thoughts on Spider-Man: Far From Home?**

"THE FREAKING BEST MOVIE!!!" Lincoln said as the sisters agreed and squealed in excitement.

**If Lincoln starts dating a girl that looks and acts too much like one of his sisters or mom, would anyone find that weird?**

"It wouldn't be werid because she's not related to us." Lincoln said.

Just then some girl walked up and she was like Lincoln but female. "Hi, I am Linka Loudster."

**Luna; Do you know the musical 'Hamilton'? If so, what's your favorite song from it? And how are you and Sam doing?**

"Not really, but I love too her their music." Luna said.

"Oh and me and Sam are doing well, thanks for asking." Luna said.

**To the older Loud sisters: Do you believe in unicorns? And don't tell Lola I asked... Shh.**

They all looked dumbfounded and shook their heads. "No we don't." They said.

**To Lynn Sr: This isn't really a question, but I think you and my dad would be great friends. My dad enjoys cooking and experimenting with food, and he's got a vivacious nature. (Oh, gosh, I sound like Lisa. No offense, Lisa. Also, Lisa is my stepmom's name. :-)**

"I would love to see what type of food he makes." Lynn Sr said.

"None taken." Lisa said.

**To Lana, Also, I think you and my younger sister would be friends. She likes handling whatever random weird creature she finds in the backyard. Funny thing is, HER name is Luci. And I have a cousin named Lily. What is with my relatives having the same names as the members of the Loud family?**

"Wow that's awesome." Lana said.

**To Luan and Luna: How do you handle being on a stage? Help, me has stage fright... ;(**

"It's ok dude, just be you, and never think about the worst." Luna said.

"Just take your time, and never tell yourself you can't do what you do best." Luan said.

**And the rest of the family: Do any of you have stage fright?**

"Nope." They all said.

**To all: Do you enjoy memes?**

They were watching some memes on reddit and were laughing so hard at it.

**Lisa, I'm not excluding you, girl, don't worry; Would you consider yourself an introvert?**

"Negative, I am always confident to my experiments." Lisa said.

**Hey Luan what's a boxers favorite part of a joke? The Punch line!**

"Hahahahaha, I get it!" Luan said.

**What is each Loud's favorite animated movie?**

Lincoln - Dragon Ball Super Broly

Lori - Wralph Breaks the Internet.

Leni - Frozen

Luna - Sing

Luan - Big Hero 6

Lynn - Teen Titans Vs Justice League

Lucy - Hotel Transylvania

Lana - TMNT (2007)

Lola - Tangled

Lisa - Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs

Lily - Thomas and The Magic Railroad

**Lincoln what's the most grossest smell? Garbage or Lynn's farts?**

"Both!!!" Lincoln saids.

**Leni, we know you're very friendly and have a sense of fashion, but has there ever been a time where you committed an act of rudeness before? (not counting the times where you joined your sisters)**

"Well I did use a turkey against everyone last chapter." Leni said.

I regret comparing to Leni.

**Lori and Whitney, Do you 2 always struggle with how large and thick your hair is.**

"Ugh, no, we're literally fine." Whitney said.

"Yeah, it's literally not that hard." Lori said.

**Lori Leni, did you know that when you thought Blake Bradley's character in VOM was killed and then revived later, Lucy actually sent a letter to the makers of the show to get him killed off?**

"WHAT!?" They both said in unison.

"It's true, I wanted to just have a normal time with the vampire, but I got too tired from seeing him that you were in my time." Lucy confessed.

"Oh Lucy..." Leni felt sad.

"We never ment to ruin your night." Lori said.

"And I never ment to ruin yours." Lucy said.

They embraced in a hug together.

**Lincoln, have you ever found out the name of that karate girl you met once?**

"I never did actually, I might need to tell Zach." Lincoln said.

**I have a general question. Do the Louds not know Harry Potter because author just didn't want media to mix with franchises, like how there's no Mcdonald's in Royal Woods but there's a Burpin' Burger, or because the Harry Potter franchise is "old" now?**

Like I said before, I don't know much,thats why they don't know much.

"And we know there's no McDonald's here. We're fine with Burpin' Burger." Lynn said.

"I think we're all into other things than what are in books." Lincoln said.

**To everyone: what are your favorite youtubers.**

Lincoln - H20 Delirious (Gaming)

Luna - NCS (Music)

Luan - Annoying Orange (Comedy)

Lynn - The Sidemen (Entertainment)

Lana - Blackpanthaa (Racing/Gaming)

Clyde - CartoonZ (Gaming)

Sam - Skilletband (Music)

Unfortunately everyone else doesn't have time to watch YouTube.

**Everyone: did you Know it was confirmed that Lucy's Eyes Are Naturally Red?**

They gasped as they look at Lucy.

"Well then, this will be fun." Lucy said as she moves her fangs and reveals her eyes.

Everyone screamed and ran away.

Lucy smiles and walks away.

**Question, If Luna hates Tupac. What about Lisa? Also I am concern that a 6 year old is listening to Green Day, how the heck did she find that?**

"Yes, I do like these types of music from 2pac." Lisa said.

"What, I can't listen to Green day. There awesome!" Lana said.

**if you stood before God, and could only ask one question, what would it be?**

"Well we actually came up with a question together. And that is can we have a lifetime supply of ice cream." Lincoln said.

Just then ice cream was piled up by the fridge. Everyone was in delight and started eating ice cream.

"Thanks for reading this chapter guys." Joey said.


	8. #8

**Loud QA #8**

**Luna listen to earthquake by t.t.c and tell us if you like it or not.**

"Okay dude." Luna said.

She listens to the music and immediately feels like a year younger.

"I like it." Luna said.

**Louds, your show came out in 2016. now its 2019 and if there trying to move lori into college by season 5 then thats not fair so shouldnt you guys be at least 3 or 4 year more older now?**

They all were a bit shocked that its been 3 years but Lincoln spoke up. "It maybe a few years, but that doesn't mean we have to age, if we don't want to, becides it wouldn't be the same if we age up." Lincoln states.

The sisters nodded in agreement.

**Lynn if you dont know these players then you dont know sports bo jackson or deion sanders?**

"Deion Sanders, 100% Legend!" Lynn said in excitement.

**Louds, how do you feel about your movie being delayed to 2020 then cancelled then turned into a 37% chance on being on netflix (by the way fyi in the main plot its says that you guys have superpowers you just havent learn to use them)**

"WHAT!?" Everyone gasped.

"We have superpowers!? Cancelled!? How could they do that?!" Lincoln said.

"GIVE US THE MOVIE!!!!" Lola demanded.

Everyone was angry and went to Nickelodeon to have a "talk".

**Lincoln and Clyde, i know that this is more of a question for luna but in your spare time would you ever want to start a duo music group in any genre (lincoln i know that would make luna proud and you get a lot of money so you can buy ace savvy comics ;) )**

"That's not a bad idea, how about it Clyde?" Lincoln said.

"Sure, let's do it!" Clyde said.

Luna saw this and was very happy for his bro.

**Luna, On a scale of 1-10, how would rate 1984 song "Purple Rain" by Prince?**

"Solid 8!" Luna said.

**Lisa, You was right, Lily did all that for the ice cream.**

"Just as I predicted." Lisa said.

Lily wasn't impressed as she started mumbling some horrible words towards Lisa behind her back.

"What was that youngest sibling?" Lisa said.

Lily just stood there, not saying a word.

**Family, from your favourite countries that cant be USA, what city would you live? You cant choose the capital city.**

Lincoln - Toronto

Lori - Nice

Leni - Chennai

Luna - Manchester

Luan - Parma

Lynn - Madrid

Lucy - Hamburg

Lana - South Africa

Lola - Hong Kong

Lisa - Townsville

Lily - Chiba

Rita - Chiba

Lynn Sr - Liverpool

**Rita, did you know that another reason why Lincoln didnt wanted to do american football, besides being lazy, to avoid being knocked out?**

"Um no, I didn't, why?" Rita said.

"Im not into sports Mom. Well except for Gymnastics." Lincoln confessed.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner." Rita said.

"I was worried what you think about it, especially my sisters, please don't tell them." Lincoln said.

"Oh sweetie, it's Ok. I won't tell, but come and tell me next time." Rita said.

"I will, thanks mom." Lincoln said.

**Lynn Jr., what are you doing here? Your basket game started 10 minutes ago**

"AHHHH NOOOO!!!!" Lynn runs out, passing Lola.

"WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING WOMAN!!!" Lola screamed.

**To the girls, I forgot to tell this: Sorry for telling your mom about the grocery ban. I hated when she ignored aplogize, could I send to you some chocolate? It will take days since... well... I told you where I'm from when I asked her.**

"That would be nice. Take your time." 5Lori said as the sisters agreed.

**Lincoln, will you one day read Watchmen?**

"Nah. Too busy on Ace Savvy." Lincoln said reading his comic.

**To everyone, which era would you go to if time travel was possible?**

"90's!!!" Everyone saids.

**To Luan, What's your favorite prank you done so far?**

"All of them! Hahaha!" Luan laughs as everyone cringes at the memory.

And that's all we have for this chapter.

Just then a certain green and white suited boy was at the door.

"Who is that?" Lana said.

"Oh its him." Joey said.

Joey opens the door to see his best friend.

"Hey dude."

"Hey Marky how's it going?" Replied Joey.

"I was looking for ya and ummm who are they." Marky said pointing at the Louds.

"Oh, these are the louds." Joey said.

One introduction later.

"Well nice to meet you all." Marky said.

"Likewise." Luan said.

He then turned his gaze to Lynn as he was then looking away fast.

"So umm uhhh, ummm, uhhh, oh yeah! Someone told me to bring this turkey here." Marky said.

"WHAT!?" Joey said.

Then the turkey went nuts and starts to fire multiple eggs at everyone inside the house as everyone screamed and ran away.


	9. #9

**Loud QA #9**

Ok let's go.

**Bobby, what do you see when you look into Lori's eyes?**

"My heart and soul." Bobby said.

"Oh Boo-boo-bear." Lori said as she hugs her boyfriend.

Joey felt cringy and left the room.

**To parents, If you'd get enough money to make the house bigger and add ten more rooms, what rooms would you add in what priority?**

"Well, will have everyone have their own rooms of course, including a room for the pets." Lynn Sr said.

"And have a bigger kitchen for everyone to go around, including adding rooms to the attic as well." Rita said.

**Try not to cry: Sora vs Roxas in Kingdom Hearts 2**

Everyone was watching and was crying at the end of the video.

"Oh my gosh!!!" Leni said crying.

"I need to see it again, I need to see it again." Lana said.

**Luna, if Mick Swagger showed up and asked you and Sam to go on tour with him right now, what would you do?**

Luna and Sam were already packed as they rushed out the door.

"Uhhhh" Joey said.

**Lynn, if your so tough then watch menace to society.**

"Alright then, Lynn said."

After watching. Lynn was in her room, curled up to a ball, shivering.

"That got her good." Marky said.

**So, to everyone, what is your opinion on horror movies? (They aren't my cup of tea, I'm scared of a lot of things, like wasps.)**

"We were fine with scary movies, but that was until we saw IT, and trust me we don't want to see any more scary movies after that." Lincoln said.

Everyone agreed.

**Leni, what do you think about the theory that you're autistic? And if you don't know what autism is, it's a developmental disorder that mostly affects children. (Mah mommy thinks I have a form of autism, makes me insecure ;-;)**

"So it's it like a injection from the doctor?I HATE NEEDLES!!!" Leni said as everyone facepalmed.

**Sooo, can I live with the Louds? AHAM, I mean, what were we talkin' about..? Next question! Hehe...**

Everyone was deadpanned.

"You heard the man, let's move on." Marky said.

**Rita and Lynn Sr. (Especially Rita) how are you so patient with your kids? Teach my mom your skills, you guys handle eleven kids like it's nothing.**

"Really? It's not that hard." Lynn Sr said.

"It's really easy with our kids, I don't see anyone having a worse job." Rita said.

**What is each Loud's worst fear?**

Lincoln - Losing love one's.

Lori - Breaking up with Bobby.

Leni - Trapped in a crib.

Luna - Can't play music again.

Luan - Unable to make jokes.

Lynn - Unable to play sports again.

Lucy - Losing love ones.

Lana - Losing love one's especially hops.

Lola - Being disgusted and not beautiful.

Lisa - Unable to be smarter and grow weaker.

Lily - Losing everyone.

Lynn Sr - Destroying Tie collection

Rita - Family break up.

**Why do I have a feeling Lucy's going to say she doesn't have any fears?**

"I hate to see my family die, I don't want that to happen." Lucy shared a tear.

"You and me both Lucy." Lincoln hugs her.

**I feel like I have asked this before, but why do I picture the Loud sisters singing the classic Disney song 'Prince Ali' (animated Aladdin) to present Lincoln to a crowd, singing lyrics that suit their characters? If that were to happen, it would be totally awesome!**

"That would be cool." Lincoln said.

"Yeah, it would be very good." Luna said as everyone agreed.

**LENI NOTICED ME :O**

"I did? I-I mean I did!" Leni said.

**Luna and Lincoln: Could u guys swap bodies for the next episode.**

"Consider it done." Lincoln said.

"This is gonna get weird." said Luna.

**Sam: Have you considered teaching music as a part-time for money? If so, how much would you charge?**

"I was but, it really didn't cut out for me, because I mostly into rock music and nothing else." Sam said.

**Lucy: How to differentiate real goths from fake ones?**

"You can tell from their faces, you may not know it, but I can see who's fake by just looking at them." Lucy said.

**Lincoln, confess to your crush and ask her and if you dont you will have to throw away bun-bun by keyword FORCE**

"What!?" Lincoln said in a panic.

He then gave in and went out to confess.

Later he came back and felt relieved.

"So who was it." Lori said.

"That's a secret. NOW GIVE ME BUN BUN." Lincoln said as he snatched his toy away from his sisters.

**(Whispering) Lucy, how did you start liking Princess Pony?**

"From Lola, don't tell her." Lucy whispered.

**(Normal) Everyone, if you each of one had a time machine and needed to change one episode, what would be and why? (You cant choose No Such Luck and Brawl of The Family, for obvious reasons)**

"Sweet Spot, definitely!" Lincoln said.

The others just glared at their brother and they started to brawl on Lincoln.

"What the heck!?" Joey said.

"Now that is actually unfair." Marky said.

"Oh well done INSTINE!!!!" Joey said.

"Thanks!" Marky said.

**Lynn Sr, what was your biggest mistake on cooking? (Not to be rude but I'm curious)**

"Making a huge mess and not cleaning up until the end." Lynn Sr said and as Rita glared at her husband.

**Also, Lynn Sr again, did you know that the take your children to work day is actually both gender? If yes, why did you didnt take Lincoln with you? Was to bond with Rita?**

"Well now that we know, we could take it in turns." Lynn Sr.

"That would be good." Rita said.

**Lynn, during the time when you were the fandoms personal pariah, a lot of people claimed you had no love for your brother whatsoever, would you say that description of you was inaccurate?**

"Absolutely! What would I be if I didn't love my brother." Lynn said.

"A stranger!" Marky said causing Lynn to boil in anger. "Hey I'm being honest."

**Lisa, amputate Leni's feet and replace them with robotic ones.**

Lisa came out with Leni that had Robotic feet. "Operation was a success." Lisa said.

"So, why do I have this again." Leni questioned.

**GUYS, AN ABORIGINAL AUSTRALIAN JUST STOLE YOUR TOASTER.**

"Haha!" the Australian said until he turned around and saw the loud kids all angry.

"Uh, can we talk about this?" He said.

Then they were in a fight cloud, beating up the Australian.

**To Lincoln, Do you accept the fact your sisters have their own protocol fight system?**

"Unfortunately for me, yes, but I plan to make my own very soon." Lincoln said.

**Lynn Jr and Lana, ask Lisa why your answers of "favourite country and city to live" question is wrong.**

"Why were they wrong!?" Lynn Jr and Lana said.

"Lynn, your answer is not a city, one of the major cities you could have gone for is Seville. Lana, your answer is not a city either it was a country, what your looking for is Cairo."

They were dumbfounded as they now knew their mistakes.

**Lola, you need to hurry. Your pageant starts in next minute**

"AHHH NOOOO" Lola runs out in front f Lynn.

"WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING YOU MIDGET!!!" Lynn shouted.

**Twins, Lisa and Lily, I sent you clips of THE ONLY cartoon of my country: Nutriventures. You like it?**

"Cool!" The twins said.

"Very interesting." Lisa said.

Lily giggled at the cartoon.

**Lincoln, I sent you, 2 QAs ago, two tickets to Porto, Portugal. It may be here right now. Who would you choose to come with you?**

"Me and my secret girlfriend." Lincoln said as he walks away and journeys to Portugal with his girlfriend.

**Lincoln: In "Listen Out Loud" Podcast #7, you mentioned Ace Savvy's love interest... who was it anyway before Luan got you with Lana's fish heads? Also, nice work distracting her with the phone call while your sisters threw pies at her, so hilarious**

"I didn't even know we had a podcast, and I forgot it now. Thanks a lot Luan." Lincoln said.

"My pleasure, hahaha." Luan said.

"But I did like when I got payback from that, I loved it, thanks." Lincoln said.

"Hahaha yeah I deserved it." Luan said.

**Leni: Nice work on the Fashion Vlog of your siblings, still though... are you trying to figure out about the Baby Shark portion?**

"Yes, what is it!? I've been dying to know." Leni said.

**Clyde: How did it feel to be on your first Listen Out Loud podcast with Lincoln?#ClincolnMcLoud**

"When was I on a Podcast?" Clyde said.

"That's what I said?" Lincoln said.

I have not known you guys having a podcast at all.

**Lincoln: Did the Scorpion Formation worked, did your team finally beat Girl Jordan?**

"Unfortunately no, but we're not giving it up yet." Lincoln said determined.

**Will Lincoln get his proper girlfriend?**

"I have one, I had to confess or else bye bye bun bun, so I had no choice." Lincoln said.

**Luan, i have to say that you are the most beautiful and to me funniest girl to have step on earth my question is why has no boy fell in love with you (besides me)**

"Well, that's nice to say, I really appreciate it." Luan said.

"You wouldn't mind having a second boy that likes you?" Joey said.

"What gave you that idea?" Luan said she now sees Marky looking with heart eyes as he then realises and then crashes down the stairs.

"I'm OK!" Marky said.

And that's all for this chapter.

Just then a group of 5 turkeys bashed through the window.

"OH GIVE US A BREAK!!!" Lori said before they attacked the house, leaving no one to escape.


	10. #10

**Loud QA #10**

This will be the last one for now, because I need to concentrate on updating my other fanfics, so without further ado let's get straight onto the last few questions.

**Louds i was looking at this guy on deviantart named thefreshknight i was thinking that you guys (no offence) should change your clothing styles to his designs would you?**

"I say these are pretty good. I'm surprised." Lincoln saids.

"OOOH, those designs are very good!!!" Leni squealing.

Everyone agrees.

"Yeah bra, you think when we cine back, will put some of these styles on." Luna said.

**Luan, whenever you release your hair from your ponytail, how long is usually? Like how far down does it go?**

"Well, I'll show you." Luwn said as she pulled her hair down.

"See? Like that." Luan then spots Marky looking at her with heart eyes.

Marky realises this and then snaps out of it.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean too keep this up. I know you have a heart for someone, but I just wanted to know if we could hangout more, I'm sorry I'll go." Marky saids leaving Luan alone.

"Ooooook" Luan said.

Joey and Lola looked.

"10 bucks they get together." Joey said.

"Your on." Lola said.

**Lincoln, rap the first part of started from bottom by drake**

Just then Clyde came rushing to Lincoln.

"Don't do it Lincoln. IT HAS THE N WORD." Clyde said.

Lincoln gasped as heard the music and immediately turns it off.

"Thanks Clyde." Lincoln said.

**To Lincoln, Which girls in royal woods, that you want to have as your eleventh sisters?**

"Imma be honest, it's either Cookie, Hiaku or Girl Jordan." Lincoln said.

**Lana, Given that you like being dirty, Would you like being on Fear Factor?**

"Oooh, I would love too!" Lana said playing in the mud..

"One day, I am gonna clean that disgusting twin of mine." Lola said.

**Lucy, Ever Watch the Movie: Carrie?**

"Oh yes! I enjoyed it." Lucy said.

**Luan, Comedy Central just called, they said that they saw your act and want you to do a stand up special, can you do it?**

"Woukd I!?" Luan said as she went to go and do a stand up special.

Later. Coming back.

"That was amazing!!!" Luan squeals.

**So, Lucy, how do you not get sunburnt or anything when you go on vacation with your family? Are you naturally pale or do you paint your skin?**

"This is my natural skin, I like it when it's not effective in the sun." Lucy said.

**Next for Lisa; I know this is a controversial question, but as the resident genius of the Loud House, do you think the Earth is round or flat?**

"It is obviously round, due to the shape." Lisa stated.

**Lori, help! I'm breaking out, what should I do? Puberty is the worst! *Cries******Comes back after thirty minutes of crying* Okay, back. Proceed.**

"Quick, ummm. I FORGOT HOW TO DO THIS AHHHHHHH" Lori screams in a panic.

**Okay, Leni, would you mind if I spent a day with you at the mall or helped you solve some puzzles? I'll buy us some smoothies.**

"Oh, like that would be totes amazing, sure thing." Leni said excitingly.

**Oh, Lola and Lana: Here's some pink glitter, a unicorn plushie, a rubber frog and some worms. Enjoy. :-)**

"OH COOL!!!! Thank you!!!" The twins said.

**Can someone send me some more Aloe, I got completeley burnt on a lake trip with my fam two days ago.**

"I'm on it." said Lisa using her drones to send more.

"It's on the way now! Don't panic." Lisa said.

**Lynn, are you good at four square?**

"Oh yeah, too easy." Lynn said.

**Lynn tell me what part scared of menace ll society scared you**

Lynn then gets scared as she screams away to her room locking it. "NEXT QUESTION!!!!" she said.

**Also (whispers) Lincoln whos your girlfriend and when will we be able to ask her questions**.

"I'll reveal her by the end of this chapter." Lincoln said.

**Wait, Luan, doesn't Benny like you too?**

"I like him, but I don't think he likes me back." Luan said sadly.

**And to the Loud siblings, how would you respond if i said that some of the fandom is shipping you together?**

They were all in disgust as some of them screamed, threw up or lost their sanity as they were going nuts.

**Clyde, first can you dress up as ricky from boyz in the hood (before the incident) and second get over lori and ask penelope out or by force you will have listen to donald trump interviews for a week**

Clyde was dressed up in Ricky's attire and went up to Penelope.

"Hey, Penelope." Clyde said.

"Oh, Clyde did you come by for another partnership for a school project." Penelope said.

"Um, no. I came to confess that I love you, shd I waht want you and me to be together." Clyde said holding her hand.

She was blushing at this as their fingers intertwined and they shared a passionate kiss.

"Nice one, buddy!" Lincoln said.

**Also luan, watch a war is coming by filthy frank**

Luan was laughing like nothing before as she was now screaming in pain and laughter, even Luna was concerned.

"Dudes! I think Luan has lost it this time." Luna said

**Lincoln, Clyde, and Ronnie Anne, Can you start a club involving the following people?**

**Christina, Girl Jordan, Kat, Renee, haiku, mollie, Nikki, Stella, Sid, and maybe even that karate girl once you find the name of her.**

"Yeah we can!" Lincoln said

"Will be named the Middle-aged Titans!" Clyde stated.

"I like it!" Ronnie-Anne said.

**What do you think about the common dumb Twitter posts, Lisa? If you don't know about them, look up 'dumb Twitter posts'.**

"This is the most ridiculous trend to ever exist on the world wide Web." Lisa said disappointed.

**Sam and Luna: what are your thoughts on The Last Night by Skillet?**

"It's rockin!" Luna and Sam said in unison as they did a rock pose.

**Lori, I must admit, I liked your makeover from "Relative Chaos". You looked absolutely beautiful.**

"Aw, why thank you very much." Lori said.

**I'm surprise you guys didn't know about "Listen Out Loud" podcast , there's a total of 12 podcast altogether and only you kids and Rita was able to do one of each! (I'm sure NICKELODEON YouTube will have more in the common future)**

They were in shock when they heard that.

"WHAT!?" They all said.

**Luna: In "Scales Of Justice", you nailed the trumpet in that scene, classic "The Peanuts" reference, and for saying "put up a parking lot", I love the song "Big Yellow Taxi" by Counting Crowd**

"Hahaha, thanks a bunch!" Luna said

**Lynn: In "Listen Out Loud" podcast #8... I think you went too overboard about turning the living room into a steaming sauna, what we're you thinking LJ?**

"Whoa! That's so cool though! I like having it that way." Lynn saids.

The others groan in annoyance.

**To everyone: what are some unpopular opinions you have**

"Each of us ranting on about dream boat all the time." Lincoln said as his sisters nodded in agreement.

**Lincoln, drink an entire jug of bleach.**

"WHAT!?" Lincoln was shocked.

**Nooo, Lincoln, you don't have to drink bleach! It's harmful! *Runs away screaming***

"Oh thank goodness." Lincoln said in relief.

**Lincoln and Luna listen to Gangsters Paradise.**

They listen to Gangsters paradise and immediately thought of something.

"Lincoln, does this remind you of..." Luna said.

"Sonic the Hedgehog, yes it does." Lincoln finishes.

**Lincoln wouldn't you rather consider changing No Such Luck? I mean kicking out, that extremely cold. And Loud parents that's child abuse!**

"Absolutely, but the guy said I couldn't change it at all!!!" Lincoln said.

**Why is Clyde such a soy boy?**

"I am not, I am manly!" Clyde said.

"Are you sure." Lucy said making Clyde jump and curl to a ball.

**Lincoln even though you not about that life i dare you to c walk or you have to clean out the toilets everytime someone uses it.**

Lincoln does the C walk while listening to Skilllet.

"Yesh!!!" Lincoln said.

"Wow bro! You got moves." Luna said as everyone was laughing.

**Try not to Cry or get Surprised - Sora, Kairi, Axel/Lea vs Saix/Isa and Xion. Kingdom Hearts 3**

Joey went up to a closed door, while hearing little sobs.

"Huh? What happened?" He said as he opens the door and water of tears came blasting out, flooding the house as the Louds were crying their eyes out.

"I-i can't, I just can't!!!" Lincoln said crying.

"How does this happen to them!?" Lori said.

**Lincoln, that karate girl you were searching for she has no name so basically all you have to do is search up karate girl in the phonebook so do it**

"Alright, got it." Lincoln said as he searched her and found her contact.

"Added her!" Lincoln said.

And that conclu-

"WAIT! I still have one thing left to do." Lincoln said.

"As do I, but I'll let you go first" Marky said.

Lincoln made a phone call. As he hung up a doorbell was heard.

"Everyone I like you to meet my girlfriend." Lincoln said as he opened the door to reveal her.

Star Butterfly

"Hello, my name is Star!" Star greeted as she went up to her boyfriend and kisses his cheek.

"Aw, please your embrassing me!" Lincoln said blushing as Star giggles.

The sisters and girls were in shock.

"Ok, now I must do what I must before I departure." Marky said.

"And that would be?" Lana said.

"This!" Marky said as he hugs Lynn "Im in love with you OK bye!!!" He said as he went through the window.

Lynn was in disbelief and shock.

"Wow, this literally can't get any weirder." Lori said.

Just then a turkey came in with TNT and Dynamite.

"YOU JUST HAD TO ASK!!!!" Lola said.

And that's all we have for now, we will return soon, but for now goodbye.

The turkey screamed as everyone else screamed as the house blew up ending this chapter.


	11. #11

**Loud QA #11**

"Welcome back guys!" Joey saids.

"Yeah, thanks, how many questions we have?" Lynn said.

About over 50 questions have been left for you guys.

The Louds were shocked as their Jaws were hanging.

I don't think we're gonna get to everyone, will have to answer as much as we can.

"Welp, might as well get on with it." Lincoln said.

**Lisa, Have you ever tried to replicate technology from Aperture Science?**

Lisa has a portal gun, testing to see if it works. She blasts a orange portal and then a blue portal. She then tosses the ball through one portal and it came out the other just fine.

"What do you think!" Lisa said with defective turrents

"Hehe, hey! Aw come on!" The defective said.

"Unfortantly I have to save these for experimentation." Lisa said.

**Luan, Could you try a prank where Lola's Shampoo is switched with Hair Dye?**

Luan was giggiling as she swapped theboth bottles.

Lola freely puts on her "shampoo" and her hair turns black.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH" Lola screams as Luan felt still and blown from the noise.

"Worth every bubble! Haha!" Luan joked.

**Lincoln and Luna sing Hakuna matata together. Lincoln start first.**

Lincoln and Luna played the song and start singing.

_Lincoln: Hakuna Matata!_

_Luna: What a wonderful phrase_

_Hakuna Matata!_

_Lincoln: Ain't no passing craze_

_Luna: It means no worries for the rest of your days_

_Both: It's our problem-free! philosophy!_

_Lincoln: Hakuna Matata!_

They kept singing as they finished and they felt tired.

"That... was... fun..." Lincoln said.

"You... Said... It... Bro..." Luna said.

**Lincoln and Lynn. First lincoln, I see you want to try baseball so i got you a spot for the detroit tigers even though your 11 and Lynn i got you a spot on the Detroit shock basketball team even though your 13 DO YOU ACCEPT!?!?!?!?**

Lincoln and Lynn were hyped up as Lincoln cheered and Lynn squealed.

"THIS IS GONNA BE AWESOOOOOME!" Lincoln said.

"WOOOHOOO!!!" Lynn shouted.

"They say yes." Joey answers.

**Luna can you listen to Runnin with the devil by Van Halen.**

Luna comes out of her room as Star was daydreaming. Star saw Lunas face and was worried.

"Are you ok?" Star asks.

"I feel...aweosme!" Luna whispers as she does a rock pose and smiling.

**Lincoln can you listen to leave me alone by Michael jackson and if you like it play it every time your sisters get annoying.**

Lincoln listens to it all and fist pumps in the air.

"Yes! This is gonna be sweet!" Lincoln saids.

"Lincoln! I need help wi-" Lori spoke but then Lincoln turned on the music.

_So just leave me alone_

_Leave me alone (leave me alone)_

_Leave me alone_

_Leave me alone (leave me alone, leave me alone, leave me alone)_

_Leave me alone (leave me alone) stop it!_

_Just stop doggin' me around_

Lori felt disgusted and walked away.

**Mikey either you get to something you hate for the rest of your life or confess to Luan.**

Mikey? Um do we have a Mikey? I honestly don't know.

"So I have someone that likes me too? Luan suggested.

I have no idea.

Joey had no clue either as he shook his head.

**Actually, Luan has a boyfriend named Benny.**

"I wish, but idk if he feels the same." Luan said.

**Lincoln and Clyde. Whats your first song and what genre did you pick.**

"Well, Me and Clyde snuck into Lunas bedroom once and we saw one of her CDs." Lincoln said

"So we played it and it was like I felt so much power like a superhero." Clyde said

"That was Feel Invincible by Skillet. A rock and roll genre, we will never take any genre than this one. Lincoln said.

"That's my bro!" Luna said.

**Luna, when you get older if Lincoln is okay with it. Would you take Lincoln to move in with you?**

"Like you said. If Lincoln i-" Luna said

"Yes! Yes!" Lincoln saids

"Oh. Well welcome abroad bro!" Luna said rubbing his hair.

**Loud Girls, The chocolate that I sent you reached to your destination. Now just open the door and... Wait... Uh... Lincoln? Where are your sisters?**

"I think you have both answers here." Lincoln points to the kitchen to where the Loud Sisters were on the ground pewking, groaning, and can barely move.

"Next time bring small packets of chocolate next time." Lincoln said.

"Worth it!" Lynn said as she hears Lori fart loudly.

"IT WAS THE CHOCOLATE!!!" Lori said.

"That's the dumbest excuse I have heard! You ate the Chocolate you cow!" Star said irritated.

**Also What is your favourite video game?**

"Hopefully the upcoming NFS!" Lincoln said excitingly.

**Luna, watch the music video to rooster to alice in chains and tell me the meaning.**

"It's from the war, on how that guy fought against the enemies. Respect bro! Respect." Luna said while taking a minute silence.

**Also how do you feel on your butt being a ongoing picture leaked on the Internet.**

"WHAT!?" Luna screamed.

Luna checks the Internet and sees her butt all other the place. She had one eye twitching.

"W-what the fffffff-"

**Lynn, Lisa, and Lori; I know some of the fandom doesn't really like you all that much, but despite that, all three of you are simply beautiful, lovely young ladies. Lynn, you're talented and wild, Lisa, you're so gifted and intelligent, and Lori, Bobby is so lucky to be your boyfriend. :-) (Oh, tell him I said hi!)**

"I love being wild! I'm glad you understand me!" Lynn said.

"If I'm honest it is a bit like a gift to be smart. Thank you." Lisa said.

"Aw thanks! Bobby this person that complimented me says hi!" Lori said.

"Hey!" Bobby said.

**Anyway; I want to ask, what career are you thinking about pursuing, Lori?**

"It's a bit hard to pick, there's a lot I can do. Is just hard to choose!" Lori said.

**Leni; Why do you walk with your hands out like a raptor?**

"I do! Huh. I didn't know Raptors were inspired by the way I walk with my hands." Leni saids.

"She doesn't know that raptors were here before her right?" Joey said as The Siblings shook their head and Joey just slammed his head on the table.

**Luan, why do monkeys like bananas? They find them apPEELing!**

"Use so much and yet so funny. Hahaha!" Luan laughs like a mouse and Star gets freaked out.

"She's sick!!!" Star screams away.

**Luna, music question in music what is chopped and screwed**

"is a technique of remixing hip hop music which developed in the Houston hip hop scene in the early 1990s." Luna saids

"I'd see my tutoring has paid off older sibling." Lisa said.

Luna growls at her as Lisa smirks.

**What Is Each Louds Favorite Super Smash Bros Character?**

Lincoln - Inkling

Lori - Samus

Leni - Zelda

Luna - Ike

Luan - Donkey Kong

Lynn - Pac-Man

Lucy - Meta Knight

Lana - Bowser

Lola - Peach

Lisa - Sonic

Lily - Mario

And Unfortantly that's all we have. Will try to get to everyone's questions as soon as possible.

"So now what?" Lincoln saids.

"We can go on a date now?" Star said.

Just then Anne Boonchuy was at the door.

"Hey um, we happened to have your package." Anne said.

"What is it?" Lynn said.

"100 explosive turkeys." Anne said.

Just then the box was shaking as it was about to blow.

"This so new!"

Everyone screamed and the house blew up in eggs.


	12. #12

**Loud QA #12**

**Lincoln Play Twisted Metal**

Lincoln played the game and never stopped for 5 days.

"I love this!!!!" Lincoln said happily with tired eyes.

**Would any of you consider joining the armed forces, when you come of age of course, and if so which branch?**

Lynn - Calverey Scout

Lincoln - Riflemen

Lana - Combat Engineer.

Lisa - Combat Medic

I don't think the rest wnat to be part of a military.

"Ya think!" Lola said.

No I don't. Simple.

Lola was twitching her eye in anger.

**Hey how about this question lana and lola do the duct tape challenge and whoever loses gets pied in the face by luan.**

Lana and Lola has duct tape on as they were watching TV.

"LENI!!! I'M A MASKED ACROBATIC!!! NOT A MASKED DISGUSTING PRINCESS ALIEN FROM OUTTA SPACE!!!" Marky screamed as he ran away from Leni.

Lola screams in shock and anger as the duct tape came off.

"OW!!!"

Lana then laughed as her duct tape ripped off also.

"OW DANG IT!!!"

"Looks like you both lost. Sorry guys." Clyde said.

"Pie in the hole!!!" Luan said as she fires both pies at the twins.

"Dang it." They both say.

**How do you feel about your male counterparts**

"Well I can say that there literally are just too boyish." Lori said.

All sisters agrees.

"Oh yeah, your too girlish." Loki said.

All brother agrees.

Then they start having a massive brawl as Lincoln and Clyde were watching with their female counterparts.

I **have a question for all the loud sisters. have a contest to see who can escape duct tape(hands,feet and mouth) including lily and the loser has to be Lincoln's slave for 24 hours.**

The Loud Sisters were determined to win as they were all tied up.

Begin.

They start to move around, breaking themsleves apart from the tape.

5 days later.

Everyone was free except for Leni. Lincoln did the obvious thing and ripped the tape off her sister.

"So I guess I'm Lincoln's slave." Leni said.

"Nah, I'm not gonna hold you like that. Your my sister. Your free to do whatever." Lincoln said.

"Aw thanks Linky." Leni hugs Lincoln.

I'm guessing if it wasn't Luna, Leni or Lily. One of the sisters would be your Ave for a week.

"Yep!" Lincoln said.

"WHAT!?" Lola saids.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" Lincoln laughs.

**Lincoln you should read these fan fics. Lincoln Loud Alien Hero, Code Loud, Nicktoons Unite 2.0, and Nicktoon Hero Squad**

Lincoln was reading these fics on his phone.

"I like this! All of it!" Lincoln said excitingly.

**Hey Lori, Launchpad McQuake crashed into you're room.**

Lori witness her room destroyed as she sees McQuake.

"Why hello there!" McQuake said.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Lori screams as she starts beating up McQuake.

**Try not to laugh:****Ban vs Meliodas prison reunion.****Escanor vs Galand and Melascula.**

"2 for 1. Thank goodness we practiced." Lincoln said.

"Indeed we have, let's proceed." Lisa said as she pressed play.

5 seconds later.

Everyone was laughing, crying, squealing, and even screaming from pure laughter. Seriously 5 seconds. You guys barely trained, even if you did, you didn't try hard enough.

Lucy was laughing like a little girl.

Ok now this is scaring me to the bone.

**WARNING: NEGATIVE MESSAGE **

"An alert!?" Lincoln saids.

"I Installed it incase someone was upset with one lid our answers." Lisa said.

Oh boy. This isn't good.

**Are you kidding me! How could you J-547 Lincoln are already has love interest Ronnie anne and I know their just friend yet maybe one day the be together and Lincoln and star really!** **Did you saw star and marco kiss in Season 4 the final season.** **Lincoln and Ronnie linconnie 2016-2020****Star and Marco starco 2014-2018****You should be ashamed yourself J-547 for shame! For shame! Your a beep! And I'm done why won't you listen to me. Please answer me?!****Lincoln is 11 yrs old as for Star she's 14 yrs old okay you know what I'm done why don't you look yourself in the mirror and see you are a big beep!**

Umm...Help...Me...

"I'm good!" Lincoln walks away along with everyone else.

Oh boy. Look I'm pretty sure we can tal-

**Mr J-547 sir I'm sorry what I said to you and I know your gonna say but please hear me out****Star already got boyfriend Marco as for Lincoln already got his girlfriend Ronnie Anne please fix the relationship but please no mix them up it's like cheating, affair and all that you know i meant. Ok please can I speak to you in your fanfiction story please. Please don't be mad I just wanted to help you for your fanfiction story. Please give me a second chance Mr J-547.** **I hope you forgive me sir.**

Ok I understand. I am sorry but mixing things up is my thing, I apologize if you don't like it. I'm glad to talk about it, but I have one concerning question. Why are you calling me sir?

Wait...Lola? What did you do?

"Why do you think I did something!?" Lola said.

What did you do!?

"Nothing!" Lola said.

WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!?!?

"IT WASN'T ME!!!" Lola screams.

IT. WAS. YOU!

We argue as Joey slowly enters.

"Let's move on..." Joey said calmly.

**Lisa Run! The government and the library lady are back and there coming for you! Quick select hiding spot Miami or Philadelphia?**

"Hey, where is Lisa?" Lana said. Lisa was in Miami with her disguise.

"Perfect camouflage." Lisa chuckled.

**OwlLegendary000: Hello again, it's good to see this hasn't been abandoned. :-) I've got questions, let's bring it on.****OKAY.****Lisa, which country's culture do you find the most interesting and why? Personally, I love the French culture.**

"I have a good interest with the Russian and German culture, on how their intelligence is very intriguing to me." Lisa said.

**Lucy; why is it that you are the total opposite from my little sister whose name is also Luci? (Luci is loud, extroverted, and hates reading and writing.)**

"Being one with the dark is what makes me Lucy. Without it, I'm just a weirdo to the family." Lucy said.

"You know that's not true. I'll still love you, even if your not yourself." Lincoln said.

"Same here." Lynn and the sisters hugs Lucy.

"Thank you!" Lucy said.

**Leni, try to have a fashion battle with Star. You guys are basically twins and this is the only kind of battle I'll allow 'cause I'm a beep flower child pacifist.**

Um anyway. 3, 2, 1. Go!

Leni gets to work using her sowing machine but Star uses her hands and sows her new clothes as they continue to gather material and make new dresses and outfits.

5 hours later.

The room was filled with clothing as Star was beginning to feel tired and Leni collapsed on her pile of clothes.

"Yesh! That took them out for a while." Luan said.

"Ugh! And I have to literally deal with this!?" Lori said.

Everyone nodded and went away.

"Oh thanks for nothing!" Lori said.

"REMATCH!!" Star screamed.

"Yes!" Leni said.

Lori screams in horror.

**Lynn, enter a meatball sub-eating contest. Just be careful, don't hurt yourself.**

"Relax, I got this." Lynn said as she starts eating meatball subs.

5 minutes later.

Lynn was rolling around like she was inflated and burped every minute.

"How. Did. I. Do" Lynn said.

"198." Lisa said.

"Have fun being a balloon." Luan joked.

Lynn then farts in Luan's face.

"As well as a farting machine..." Luan faints.

**Oh, hi sweet Lily, here's a lollipop.**

Lily cooed as she locked the Lollipop.

**LINCOLN, QUICK, THE TWINS ARE FIGHTING, NEGOTIATE FAST!**

"Oh no! Umm" Lincoln thinks quickly but then realised an idea.

"Guys! This guy has been drawing you two, while making out! It's disgusting!" Lincoln said holding his phone out.

The twins looked and witness a horrible few.

"EWW!!!" They both said as Lola went to the bathroom and Lana fainted.

"That actually worked." Lincoln said as he sees Lori in disappointment.

"What! We're you gonna show them the same but to me!?"

"Ugh. No!" Lori said.

"Nope she was." Star said.

"NO I DIDN'T!!!" Lori said.

Alright, I think we had enough for a bit. Hold on what's this.

**Hey Luna, I just found out that Lincoln was the one who recorded your butt and posted it on the internet!**

Oh crap. Lincoln she knows. RUN!

Lincoln ran away out the house quickly as turkey's were coming into the house.

"WHERE IS HE!?" Luna said angrily.

"We got bigger problems!" Lori said.

Luna got a turkey and ran after Lincoln.

"Like your hurting my man!" Star said as she chased Luna.

"Looks like were in a pickle!" Luan joked.

The turkeys then fired multiple eggs at the Loud Sisters as they screamed in horror.


	13. #13

**Loud QA #13**

Alright, let's do this.

**Lincoln here's sweet tooth**

"Oh, wow. I don't think they had action figures. This is awesome. Thank you so much." Lincoln said.

**Lucy you watch The Book of Life**

"No, it's not as horrid as I have heard. It never got my interest." Lucy said.

**Lynn Sr, if Jesus Christ showed up to your restaurant, what would you serve Him?**

"Only my homemade Sr Bread and Rita special Red wine. A family meal for the perfect man." Lynn Sr said.

**Luna, watch the breakfast club**

Luan hears laughing coming from her room as she opens it and sees Luna on the bean bag chair squealing.

"What's so funny?" Luan said.

"Check it dude!" Luna said as Luan shows her the movie and she starts to giggle.

"Not again." Joey faceplamed.

**Luna is it weird that I think that your really fine(cute) and I think of you everytime I listen to music.**

"Aw shucks dude! Thnaks so much!" Luna said as she sings with her guitar.

**Lincoln, sing back to one by Brian mcknight and** **Clyde sing i believe I can fly by r kelly**

Lincoln sings back to one and felt amazing singing the song as he sings like Brian.

Clyde sings I believe I can fly as Lola was looking with a disappointing look.

"You can't fly..." Lola said as she walks off.

**Sing Hikaru Nara by Goose House!**

They all somehow and attempted to sing the Japanese and they somehow managed to sound the same as they continued. They felt happy as they cheered.

**Korean Fire Ramen Challenge:**

**Winners get a Morphing Belt from Kamen Rider Blade/Spade or a Seasalt Ice Cream from KHseries.**

**Losers (by drinking milk or tapping out) will endure Meliodas's pie dish for an hour.**

Everyone had their noodles ready.

Everybody ready. Yes it includes you as well. Clyde, Sam, Star, Marky, Joey, Ronnie-Anne, Bobby, Anne.

"Wait me too!?" Anne said.

He said everyone so yeah.

They got ready.

All: Were ready!

Ok go!

5 minutes later.

Everyone was sick fighting over the water as Marky and Lynn kept eating the noodles.

But unfortunately for Lynn, Marky finished as felt normal. Lynn was shocked as everyone was wide eyed.

Lynn fell to the floor.

Marky wins. He gets the Blade.

"Oh yeah!" Marky fist pumps.

Everyone else must endure this umm wonderful pie.

They all look at the pie.

"What's the worse that could happen. Its just a pie." Ronnie-Anne said.

2 hours later.

Everyone was on the floor grunting, moaning and in stomach pain.

"HOW IS IT STILL SO MUCH!?" Lola screams.

"WE GIVE UP!!!" Luan said.

**Ooh ha ha you thought you could pass my question by Markys name being auto corrected, Now ANSWER MARKY TELL LUAN THE TRUTH OR BAD THINGS WILL HAPPEN HOW YOU WILL KNOW, YOU WILL HEAR THIS PHRASE: ALL THE OTHER KIDS WITH THE PUMPED UP KICKS AND well... You know the rest**

OOOH. It was Marky. Mikey was an autocorrect to Marky!

Marky was wide eyed as he now knew he was exposed.

"No. No no no no no! I was never here. You won't take me alive danger!!!" Marky said as he grapples upwards and flies out the house using his wingsuit and flew away.

Luan was dumbfounded as she was confused. "What?"

Then she found a note saying _for Luan._

_I'm in love with you._

_By Phantown's Masked Acrobatic, Marky._

Luan blushed as she was now knowing his secret. "Oh...I need sometime to think." Luan walks upstairs.

"What just happened!?" Lola said.

"Will you shut up and stop getting involved with others questions!!?" Lana said.

**Also Lincoln I'm rooting for u Astros at tigers. Plus what's your number.**

"11! Don't miss it!" Lincoln said as he walks with his team to their base.

**Lori, What would happen if Luan Had pranked you with replacing your hair conditioner with Nair?**

"2 words. Human Pretzel!" Lori said

**Luan, Don't get ideas from my Question to Lori.**

"She's taking some time off this time." Lori said.

**Lincoln, If you were to play a zombie themed game which would it be: Telltale's Walking Dead or Resident Evil?**

"Resident Evil. 110%" Lincoln stated.

**Luna, would you listen to Judas Priest?**

"Sure, I would love to see what they cna do!" Luna said.

**Lucy, If you ever get an interest in Video Games (Doubtful but worth asking) Would you play: Silent Hill or Parasite EVE?**

"Hmm? Silent Hill looks cool. I have seen the movie, but I might give it a shot on a video game. I'll convince Lincoln soon enough. Lucy said with a grin.

**Lisa, have you ever heard of Black Mesa?**

"A first-person shooter video game, developed and published by Crowbar Collective. If your perfering to the Video Game, then yes. My older sibling has convinced me to play it before." Lisa said.

"Admit it Lisa! You liked it!" Lincoln said.

"I saw that!!" Lola said.

**Lori! You need to wake up! You were knocked out by crazy turkeys in real life!**

Lori wakes up and was surrounded by turkey's. She screams.

"Ahhhh!!!!"

Joey comes in the basement and sees what's going on. He backs away slowly with an ok sign to carry on.

"JOEY I WILL TURN YOU INTO A HUMAN PRETZEL!!!!!"

**Lucy: did you know that your roommate has a stash of ballet magazines hidden under her mattress?**

"Yes, it's just so cute too see my roommate having something so Secretive." Lucy said.

"May I remind you of your pony collection." Lynn said.

"Touché." Lucy said.

And that's all we hav-

**Hi Luan meet pinky pie**

Pinkie pie knocked on the door and smash down as she then came in and greeted Luan.

"Hi! I'm Pinky Pie." She saids.

"Hehe. Cool name very pinkish." Luan said.

They both laugh.

"Oh I have a new pet. Have you met Turkish." Pinkie said.

Just then a fat momma turkey came into the house.

"SON OF A GUN!!!!" Joey said.

Just then the house was blowing up with eggs. Once again.


	14. #14

**Loud QA #14**

**Lily, ask Carlitos to be your boyfriend.**

She gulped as she wrote a letter and gave it to him.

Carlitos opens it and sees a love heart with himself and Lily together.

_Il u b m gf?_

He started to blush as he went up to Lily and kisses her lips saying yes.

Lily then had heart eyes as she was drooling.

"Young love for ya!" Joey said.

"You can say that again." Lynn said.

**Leni, question. who is beautiful, sweet, caring and blonde ;)**

"Oh I know, it's Leni! She's is totes cute." Leni said.

...I don't even know what to even do anymore...

"Welcome to our world." Lori said.

**Lynn, listen to music by shaq**

She had headphones on as she listens to every song.

30 minutes later.

She was rapidly running with a football in her hand.

"Guess the music hyped her up." Joey saids.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Lynn shouted.

**Lincoln, you have been selected to join the Kingsman no backing out your training starts now.**

"Here goes nothing." Lincoln saids as he gets his guitar and practices for a while.

1 week later.

Lincoln opened the front door with his guitar in hand, playing a celebration tune.

"Oh yeah!!!" Lincoln said.

"How did it go dude!!!" Luna said.

"Super rockin." Lincoln said, making a rock pose in the Air.

"Oh yeah!!" Luna said doing the same thing.

**Everyone, try not to cry: 1-800-273-8255 by logic.**

As soon as Clyde pressed play, Anne was already crying.

"OH MY GOD!" Anne said crying.

"Why!? We just started! We just started. We literally just started the video. What are you doing Anne!!" Marky screams.

Just then everyone else starts to cry.

"Dang it!" Lincoln said.

"Come on!!!" Star cried.

**Luna look up the band Home Free on YouTube and tell us what you think of their music**

Luna was acting like she was rocking on a guitar as she listened to the band.

"These guys rock!!" Luna said.

**Hi i have a question have all the loud kids including lily put duct tape on their mouth and the last one to take it off wins 50 dollars and gets to choose 1 sibling to be forced to watch their least favourite tv show for 24 hours while tied to a chair**

They groan as Star and Anne puts tapes on each sibling.

Remember the prize guys.

They all were shocked and they went on to do their routine.

10 seconds later.

Lori, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lana, Lola, Lisa we're out.

"Come on!!!" Lynn said.

Leni kept her mouth shut but then heard Marky screaming in the shower. She ripped the tape off.

"OH MY GOSH, HE'S IN TROUBLE!!!" Leni said.

"No no, that's how he showers." Joey said.

"Oh..." Leni said.

Lincoln came out of his room with Star.

"mmmmmm"

"Can you speak to me properly." Star said.

Lincoln ripped his tape off and spoke.

"I said, we should try and...wait is this..." Lincoln said.

"Nope, Lily and Lucy." Lola said.

"Dang it!" Lincoln said.

"I've actually lost..." Lucy said startling everyone.

Lily quickly came out age ripped the tape off and cheers on.

She points to Lori and turns in the TV revealing Thomas and the tank engine.

Lori screams as she was dragged by Lily to the couch.

**Why cant you writers stop making Lori threatening to turn someone into a human pretzel. Its getting old at this point.**

"Because if they stop making me threat people into a human pretzel, then I will threat them and turn them into a human pretzel." Lori said.

Everyone looks deadpanned. Joey slaps his head and facepalmed.

All in favor of taping her to a chair say I.

Everybody said I and taped her to a chair.

There no more threats from Lori.

**Luna you played music with Frida Suarez**

"Sure, I would give it a shot." Luna said.

Just then Frida barged in with her guitar.

"Rock n roll!!!" She saids.

"Oh yeah!!!!" Luna saids as she grabs her guitar and starts jamming.

**J-547 I know mixing things is your thing but it's a bad thing****Lincoln is young and Star is older and you saw her and Marco kiss in Mama star episode as for you Lincoln you kiss Ronnie Anne in save the date remember. I'm a good guy here and I'm trying to fix this. please J-547 make a good mixing crossover journey. I'm a good guy here please.**

"Look. Marco still had love on Jackie, I was happy enough for him to be with her. He seems happy so im happy." Star said.

"Ronnie-Anne and I agreed to just be friends. We never thought each other as anything more." Lincoln said.

Plus this isn't the Canon universe. It's the FANBASE universe. Where we writes can make anything happen. It wouldn't make sense, but that's mainly the point.

"Also, what's love is love. You can't break that bond." Joey said.

**I have a question how long could each loud sibling last with duct tape on mouth and the loser has to have a bath with hands tied behind back.**

I'm taking this being like the inflation with the last writer but for me is duct tape.

Lynn burns the duct tape.

"No... More..." Lynn said.

**i have a question for lincoln if you could tie up and gag with duct tape any 4 of your sisters which ones would you choose and do it to them.**

"No, just no!!" Lincoln said.

"This guy is desperate and has a thing for duct tape." Luan said.

**Lynn will you stop calling Lincoln Stinkoln?!**

"Lincoln Stinkoln!? Hahaha, that's much better. Thanks for the nickname." Lynn said.

"Are you serious, is not that funny." Lincoln shouts.

"Hey its a cool pun to me." Lynn said, but was soon met with multiple pies in the face.

"And that's why your not apart of comedy!" Luan said.

**Ronnie Anne, have you ever been able to carry Carlotta on your shoulders?**

Ronnie-Anne was rolling in her skateboard as she holds Carlotta.

"What ya think?" Ronnie-Anne said.

**This question is to all, especially Lisa.****Does Mike Wazowski ****blink****, or does he wink?**

"Both!" Marky saids

"Nope it's Wink." Lisa said

"How!?" Lynn said.

"If you only have one eye, you can't really blink because you lack the correct number of eyes to do so, and so you wink. The definition of winking is to "close and open one eye quickly", which is exactly what Mike does since he only has one eye." Lisa explained.

"Just kill my Brain. Just end my suffering!" Marky shouted.

**Lori, for every costume from the loud house wiki that you had your hair tied into a ponytail.****Did you always struggle putting it in a ponytail because of how thick your hair is?**

"Ugh, you have no idea!" Lori saids.

**Anne can you tell the louds about what happened in your journey in amphibia. Please tell them everything.**

Anne explained the full story and everyone was in shock.

"That's so cool!!" Lana said.

"Cool!? How is it cool?" Lola said.

"It's impossible to be living in that world of environment. The habitats, the impossible bring of frogs with voices. It's all fake!!!" Lisa screams.

"I was there. It was real!" Joey said.

Lisa screams in frustration.

"Uh. How do you know." Lynn whispers.

"Remember when I told you about the sonic boom incident?" Joey said and Lynn then realised and nods.

"See, he was there!!" Anne said.

Well I think that's all we...

Luan was watching content cop and kept laughing.

Why is she...

**Luan, watch content cop vids by idubbbz**

Oh... Right.

She stops laughing and turns it off.

"Sorry, it was actually funny." Luan said.

Oook... Now let's...

**also did you make your decision on the note from marky (Joey and Lola the bet is about the be settled my dudes)**

"Wait what! You kept the note!?" Marky said.

"Umm. Yeah..." Luan said.

"Well this is a-note-r awkward moment." Marky puns and laughs. Luan laughs also.

"Not bad Marky. I've got one. Knock knock." Luan said.

"Who's there?"

"Yes."

"Yes who?"

Luan then hugs Marky.

"Yes Marky. I love to go out with you." Luan said.

Marky blushes hard and pulls his mask over his mouth to be seen and they kissed.

"That will be my 5 bucks" Joey saids.

Lola then smirks.

"I bet 20 times more. 100 bucks. If you could as Lynn out." Lola saids.

Joey then blushes. "Wait what!?"

"I'll give you till the next chapter." Lola said walking off happily.

"Oh goosebumps..." Joey saids.

Can this get any worse.

**Look out the turkeys are back and they are not alone?**

They see turkeys but with them was far worse. A massive pregnant turkey.

"Oh...no..." Lucy said in fear.

The massive turkey turned around and aimed her butt at them and began to push hard as it screamed.

Everyone screamed as one massive egg rolled to their house and epxlosdes the entire neighbourhood.


	15. #15

**Loud QA #15**

**Lori! RUN FROM YOUR PARENTS! SOMEBODY REVEALED TO TH3M THAT YOU USED LINCOLN AS A OBJECT (In Sound Of Silence)**

Lori screams as she ran away from angry parents with pitchforks. Yes I'm being serious.

"This is what you get for using me!!!" Lincoln shouted.

**To Rita, I'm sorry but I don't have many things to tell about you. I didn't like you due to ignoring Lincoln (Cereal Offender) and in forcing him into a sport that he has fear of being knocked out (Loudest Yard). But with your daughters, you are very nice. You were nice with Lincoln on Novel Idea but that's it! Why you aren't nice with Lincoln like you are with his sisters?**

"I-I-I didn't know. Lincoln I'm so sorry." Rita said.

"It's fine. There's somethings that are to be remain broken. But that's in the past and I want to forget it." Lincoln said.

**WAAAAAAAZUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!**

"WAAAAZUUUUUUUP!!!!" Everyone saids in different times.

**Louds, how long can you last being stuck in an elevator?**

The Louds were in an elevator, but then the power went out.

"Oh great, Powers out." Lincoln said.

"No worries dude, someone is bound to come by, or the power can come back, yeah. No worries." Luna said.

1 week later.

Everyone was panicking and started to beat each other up for food and survival.

The elevator doors opened and it reveals Joey.

"Sorry I'm a week late, had to take care of sand monsters." Joey said

They all had angered expressions as they chased Joey out of the building.

**try not to cry challenge, watch Rudy and Ol Yeller with Charles (I believe that's your dog's name, correct me if I'm wrong) by your side. Loser\winner receives a punishment\reward determined by the author**

They were all had serious looks as Clyde pressed play.

Within half a second Leni was crying. She was out.

Within 1 minute left of the video, All the loud sisters except Luan and Lynn were out, Joey and Marky were still in. Sid and Clyde were out. Anne was out. Lincoln and Star was having trouble keeping it in.

Joey, Marky, Lincoln, Star, Ronnie-Anne, Luan and Lynn we're the only ones left, along with Charles. Then within 10 seconds, Star started crying, as well as Lynn, Lincoln, Joey, and Ronnie-Anne.

Marky, Luan and Charles win.

"Oh yes!!!" Marky screamed.

"Oh finally!" Luan said.

Charles barks happily.

Ok Charles you win a year supply of food of your choice.

Charles barked excitingly.

As for the love birds, you gain 2 tickets to a 4K 3D edition of The Mask.

Marky and Luan squealed and cheered in excitement.

For all the losers. You must drink a milkshake, containing, the hottest chilli ever, grass, rotten eggs, uncooked meat, kiwi, green coffee and blue cheese.

They all drank as people started throwing up in the floor, heading to the sink for water and have a case of repeated diarrhea.

"WHY!?!?!!" Joey saids throwing up.

**HI, ANNE! I LOVE YOUR SHOW!**

"Thank you so much." Anne said.

"I wish I was a cartoon on tv." Joey said.

Dude, I'm working on it. It doesn't take a year to make one up and show it to professionals.

"Whatever." Joey saids walking off.

Ddi he just pull a Lori on me?

"What!?" Lori said angrily.

You heard me you cow. Now Shut up.

**So...who is the worst dancer in the family?**

"Lola..." Marky said which gave Luan a big squealing laugh.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Lola shouted.

"It's just a prank bro!!!" Marky laughs.

**Tell me everyone, What do you desire? (Uses devilish charm.)**

"Queen of the world!!!!!" Lola said proudly with a devil grin.

Everyone looks deadpanned as they laughed in amusement.

"That's the best joke, I have heard in a long time." Lincoln said laughing.

"Nice one sis!" Luan said laughing.

"I WILL BECOME QUEEN!!!!" Lola said, storming off.

**Luan - I know you're a professional comedienne, but even professionals make mistakes. Have you did a joke that was almost inappropriate in some way? Just curious.**

"Well I did make a joke on how people make children. I got beat up with a lot of metal objects from elementary school. I had a concusion." Luan said and Marky was wide eyed.

"I...I'm so sorry..." He said while hugging her.

"... Its OK... Its a mistake." Luan said.

**Lincoln, Lynn, and Ronnie Anne, if Mr. Grouse yells at you one more time, and if it makes you angry, can one of you you whack him in the head with a thin log?**

"Not really! I'm not a psychopath!" Lincoln said.

"Ugh! Your no fun Lincoln Stinkoln!" Lynn said.

"Yeah Lame-o, at least stick up." Ronnie-Anne said.

"I am, being the better man and not do anything about it." Lincoln said.

The girls groaned in annoyance.

**Ok I understand I won't forced to break the bone ok I'm cool now**.

**Anne tell the louds about the reunion episode of the season 1 finale please there here for you.**

Anne told them everything and she knelt down crying. Everyone comforted her.

"It's ok!" Lincoln said.

"No one deserves to be abandoned orose any friends." Leni said.

"It's very sad dudette." Luna said sadly.

**Joey can you do an awesome extreme challenge in life video?**

"Whoa, when did I get a question!? Ah well, Imma do a massive jump and see how high I can go." Joey said.

He concentrated on his power as he lowers himself ready. He exploded into the air, very fast and high and lands hard but not damaged.

"3000ft." Lisa said.

"Awesome!" Joey fist pumps.

**Louds can you travel into the multiverse to form a group of multiverse heroes like the avengers formed. Name yourself of a new name. Good luck.**

The Louds travel to the multiverse and came back with a team, with the following.

Steven

Connie

Lapis

Peridot

Amethyst

Marco

Janna

Tom

Kelly

"With these guys and our new friends. We will be known as. The Youngsters." Lincoln said.

Wait, did it mention from where to go?

"Who cares?" Luna said.

I'm calling that this might be wrong.

"Nah, it's fine." Luna said.

**Lily you saw Mariposa Diaz**

Lily waves at Mariposa as Mariposa went to lily and hugged her.

**Lisa, i need the answers, whats under kick buttowski and double d's hats, what is the krabby patty secret formula, and what is mr and mrs turners first name**

"I too have struggle to gain these answers, and yet nothing on my end. It's a mystery, yet everything has an answer. I will keep on researching more." Lisa said.

**Also louds watch, loud house exposed. By prince charming.**

Lincoln claps slowly.

"Well done, you literally talked about our daily lives off camera. Lincoln said sarcastically.

Everyone else clapped slowly.

Oh come on guys, lighten up.

**Luna, do you like the beastie boys**

"Bra. Hip hop is not really my thing, although I respect their style of music." Luna said.

"Your dang right you should respect the full amount of hard and excellent work performance they make in these songs." Lisa said.

**Sid: Did Adelaide have a hand in helping you choose your attire, because I think its really awesome on you.**

"Yeah, I thank a lot for what that person did for me. I look so cool. Like I'm a cool kid." Sid said.

**Lisa: Have you ever considered possible ethical violations when conducting some experiments of yours. **

"It's not really necessary." Lisa said.

Now we know why your room keeps exploding.

"Oh shut it! You clod! " Lisa mumbled.

What was that.

"Nothing!" Lisa said.

"HAHAHAHA, YOU CALLED HIM A CLOD!!!!" Peridot laughs.

"Dang it." Lisa said.

**Luan: Are puns better than memes for you?**

"If I'm honest, yeah, they are." Luan said.

"That's why I'm going to prove that memes are just as funny." Marky said.

Marky then shows Luan a meme based on the louds.

_Everyone: On the phone, normal talking._

_Enter_

_Lori: On the phone, screaming and squealing every 10 seconds._

_Delete!_

Luan laughs as Marky laughs as well. Lori looks angrily.

"That's literally a lie." Lori said.

Everyone looked with disapproved looks.

"What!? It was the phone!!!!" Lori shouts.

Just then a frying pan knocked her out.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP ABOUT THAT!?" Polly said.

"Polly?!" Anne said.

"Oh Hi, Anne." Polly said as she continues to hit a unconscious Lori.

Marky and Luan laughs.

"Heck this is way funnier!!!" Marky said.

"Yeah!!" Luan laughs.

**Lucy: Could you make a haiku for Haiku?**

Lucy went up to Haiku and reads out her haiku.

"Darkness brings us together, even with the light existing, we will be best friends forever." Lucy said.

"May Black not separate us." Haiku said as she hugs Lucy.

And that's all the time we have.

**Lynn, Teen goten want to ask you out to a date. **

"Hey wanna date! While sparring." Goten said.

"A sparring date? Heck yeah!" Lynn said

"Oh, no..." Joey said.

"A-hahaha! Looks like you owe me 100 bucks!" Lola said.

**Also Lola, i sent you. Real diamond encrusted tea set.**

"Ooh and a tea set, thanks. Joey stay there, I want my money counting." Lola said.

"I need a distraction so I cna run." Joey mumbles.

**(whispers) luan my friend destroy that thing no mercy.**

"With pleasure!" Luan said as she uses Markys bo-staff and breaks the entire set.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Lola said.

"That's what I call, laying the smackdown." Luan laughs.

Joey runs out fast as Lola attacks Luan all over the house.

Goodbye.


	16. #16

**Loud QA #16**

**START THE TIMER!**

...

I don't know what its for, but ok...

**Rita, I'll try not to sound to offensive.**

**No matter how many times you work out, have you ever been able to lose any of the weight around your hips? (no offense)**

"I have exercised before, but that got me into too much like jumping off a high platform in a circus." Rita said.

"Oh, please don't remind me dear." Lynn cringed.

**Youngesters can you recruit new heroes in the multiverse around the world.**

**Location:**

**Cartoon Network**

**Nickelodeon**

**Disney**

**DC**

**Marvel.**

Alright, so I have gathered as much people as I can, so here are the following people in the Youngsters.

Steven, Lapis, Peridot, Connie, Amethyst, Pearl, Pumpkin, Ben Tennyson, Qwen Tennyson, Kevin Eleven, Gumball, Darwin, Aerrow, Radar, Piper, Sonic, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Sticks, Shadow, Bumblebee, Arcee, Sideswipe, Strongarm, Windblade, Jenny, Vega, Melody, Misty, QT-2, Leo, Mikey, Donnie, Raph, April, Danny, Lincoln, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, Lily, Clyde, Ronnie-Anne, Sid, Bobby, Mabel, Dipper, Wendy, Pacifica, Kim, Ron, Shego, Randy, Howard, Theresa, Debbie Kang, Heidi, Star, Marco, Teen Moon, Janna, Hope, Oskar, Jackie, Tom, Hekapoo, Anne, Sprig, Polly, Ivy, Sasha, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Bumble Bee, Batgirl, Speedy, Blue Beetle, Firestorm, Supergirl, Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, Terra, Teen Groot, Peter, Miles, Qwen, Joey, and Marky.

"This is literally an army!!!" Lynn shouts.

"An army is more like hundreds..." Lapis said.

"100 of us exactly." Lisa and Peridot say as they glare at each other. Tails just looked awkwardly.

Marky walks away.

"Where are you going dude." Mikey said.

"I'm leaving..." Marky said.

"You can't!!! 100 is proven to be the most powerful number!!!" Sticks said.

"You hold against my will. I WILL MURDER YOUR EYE BALLS FOR DECORATIONS ON CHRISTMAS, YOUR INTESTINES FOR THE TREE, AND USE YOUR ORGANS FOR DINNER!!!!" Marky shouts causing everyone to go wide eyed.

"Calm down Marki..." Luan said comforting her boyfriend.

"And I thought Polly was crazy." Sprig said.

"I'm right here!!!!" Polly screamed.

**Lucy can we see your eyes please. I won't scream.**

She grabbed the camera close to her and reveals her eyes.

"You look pretty with those eyes." Joey saids.

"Yeah girl, no matter what, you look gorgeous inside and out." Anne said.

"I don't know what to say, thank you." Lucy said.

**I got a question for flip. Flip are you selling expire stuff in your business don't lie because you are on the lie detector chair.**

"I'm not!" Flip said as he was then electrified.

"What the!? Why is it beyond max!?" Flip complained.

Joey and Lynn were behind the chair while Joey added some power to the device.

**Lori are you sure Leni is beautiful than you. **

"I wouldn't think that she's better than me." Lori said.

"Yeah, like Lori is like totes more beautiful, why you think Bobby picked her." Leni said.

"That's true." Bobby said.

"Oh Boo-boo-bear" Lori hugs Bobby.

"Yuck!" Polly said.

"Yep." Lola said.

**Lisa, Do you like hip hop, if you do listen to (whispers) that guy that luna hates the most****.**

"Yes...this is very amazing compared to the "lots of energy" sounds that my older sibling listens too." Lisa said.

"Grrr!!!" Luna said irritated.

**Bobby, tell Lori that her eyes sparkle like stars and that you see yourself reflected in them.**

"Your eyes sparkle like the stars, even I can see myself reflecting form you." Bobby said.

Lori nearly squeals and faints as she sighs romantically. Love hearts popping out.

"Ok, I need a barf bag." Joey saids.

**Lori, I think you look good with lipstick on.**

"Oh thanks!" Lori said.

**The Louds (except Lily) - What future do you imagine Lily's gonna have?**

"Texting!"

"Fashion!"

"Music!!"

"Comedy"

"Sports"

"Poems"

"Plumbing"

"Dancing"

"Experiments!"

Lincoln held Lily.

"I don't really have one, but whatever she decides to be in the future, I'll support her, no matter what." Lincoln said as Lily giggles and hugs Lincoln.

"This is what you get for being greedy girls." Anne said.

They glare at her.

"What?" Anne said.

**Lincoln knight your friends and welcome them as the new members of youngsters.**

"There's too many of them, I don't think I'm gonna get to everyone in time." Lincoln said as he was getting crushed by everyone crowding him.

**Anne can you tell the louds about your friends in your world.**

"Ok, Sprig is awesome, a energetic dude, that has a blast with me in adventures, Polly being small, but she is very deadliest with weapons, it's cool that she takes charge on her own. Hop-pop is the best old man ever, some of the stuff he has, is like amazing." Anne said.

"And these friends are..." Lori said.

"Frogs!" Anne said.

"Impossible." Lisa said.

"You say Impossible with the pizza burger I talked about." Marky said.

**Guys can you reenact the infinity war trailer 1 and 2.**

They reenacted the trailers and was squealing and shouting in excitement.

"The Hype is still there. After a year its still there." Lincoln said happily.

"It just makes me want to run 10 marathons!!!!" Lynn said.

"THIS IS ADRENALINE!!!" Marky said.

**Lisa, FBI open up**

Lisa quickly runs to her room and uses a cloaking device as the FBI searches and they started to move on.

"That was close." Lisa said.

**what**** music genres do you like and who is your top 3**.

"Easy, hip-hop. Eminem, Jay-Z and 2pac." Lisa said.

**Lincoln, do you like daft punk**.

"Yeah, Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger is the music." Lincoln said.

**Also, Radiohead is better than, skillet.**

Lincoln gasps as Luna, Anne, Joey, Marky, and Clyde gasps.

"No!" Joey said.

"You did not just say that!" Anne said.

"Excuse me!?" Marky said.

"Who. Are. You!!" Clyde shouted.

"I respect radiohead, but better than skilllet!? Have you lost it!?" Luna said.

"I can't believe you!" Lincoln said.

"Who cares?" Lola said. They gave Lola a death glare.

"Nevermind." Lola then ran upstairs.

**Ronnie Anne, what do you think you're father is gonna do when he's done with his "Physics With Mission" assignment?**

"I'm hoping so, I miss him." Ronnie-Anne said.

And that's all we ha- oh my god. Joey your not gonna like it.

"What?" Joey said.

**Joey are you and Anne dating?**

Joey was frozen as Lincoln spilled his drink in shock and hit Lori.

"I'm so sorry Lori!" Lincoln said running away from Lori.

"U-uh..." Joey said.

"U-um..." Anne said.

"Huh, I always thought he would like Lynn." Marky said.

"Why me!?" Lynn said.

"Well, you two seemed to be getting along for a while..." Luan stated.

"Why not Ronnie-Anne!?" Lynn said.

"Pfff. As if I'm dating Bug-o here. I'm good!" Ronnie-Anne said.

"Yeah! Although he is kinda cute, but still! It's not worth it." Sid said.

"Wait what!?" Ronnie-Anne said.

"Why are all girls like this." Joey sighs and walks away.

"Now look what you did!?" Anne said.

"Me!? I was just making a point!" Sid said.

"Thanks to her being a snitch!" Ronnie-Anne said.

"Cause your jealous of Lincoln dating Star." Lynn said.

"No. I'm. Not!" Ronnie-Anne shouted.

"You have a problem with me dating Lincoln." Star screamed.

"Don't fight guys!!" Anne said.

"I blame Lynn!" Six said.

"Says who!! She started it!" Lynn said.

"I didn't ask the question, did I!!" Anne said.

They start to have a massive brawl as everyone backed away.

"This can't get any worse!" Luan said.

"You hear that author. Is that all you got!?!?" Marky said.

Just then they hear a steam train whistle. Thomas crashed into the house.

"FUS WHO DA!!!" The engine said while causing a massive earthquake.

"YOU HAD TO ASK!?" Lola screamed.

Just the. The house exploded and showing ash from the explosion.


	17. #17

**Loud QA #17**

**Luna you know mick swagger rips off mick jagger right?**

"You take that back!!!!" Luna said, swinging her guitar like a manic.

Oh boy... Its already a start...

**Louds, you are now yeeted into the shadow realm enjoy**

"Wait what!?" They all say as they were in the realm.

A portal opens and Star pushes them out and back into the house.

"Oh thnaks Star!" Lincoln said.

"My pleasure." Star said proudly.

**Lynn Sr. - I know you're the chef in both your household and restaurant. But can you give your opinion on the Krabby Patty after you take a bite out of it? I think SpongeBob SquarePants would love to hear it.**

Lynn Sr eats the krabby patty and felt delightful.

"This is incredible! Absolutely amazing! How do you do it." Lynn Sr said.

"It's a secret. Hahahaha!" Spongebob saids.

**Youngsters,**

**The Ultimate Threat is coming, Darksid is coming with an army including the diamonds, Zim, Toffee, Bill cipher, dearth Vader and all of your rouges gallery. Prepare for the fight of your lives.**

"Wait, we're fighting!?" Lori said.

"Yeah dude! Come on!" Beast boy said.

"Will take the sky's." Aerrow said as himself, Piper and Radar head for the sky's.

"We're gonna make heads knocking on the ground!" Sprig said as he and Polly charged.

"Guys! Wait up!" Anne said.

"I'm so ready for this!" Sasha said.

"Let's go guys!" Leo said as his brothers followed.

"Cowabunga!!!" Mikey shouted.

"What the juice are we suppose to do!?" Howard complained.

"Become the Ninja, duh?" Randy said, handing Howard, Theresa and Debbie Kang ninja masks.

They put it on and they suddenly feel stronger as they ran with Randy.

"Let's get this party starting!" Amethyst said as she revealed her whips and starts running.

"Let's go save the day!" Steven said as the Crystal Gems charged.

"Autobots, change form and roll out!" Bumblebee said as he, Strongarm, Sideswipe, Wingblade, and Arcee transformed and attacked.

"Let's do this girls!" Jenny said as she flew along with Vega, Melody, QT-2 and Misty.

"It's hero time." Ben said as he uses his omnitrix and turns into Echo Echo, charging with Gwen and Kevin powered up.

"Freedom!" Gumball and Darwin charges with acid guns.

"Yahhh!!!" Dipper, Mabel, Pacifica and Wendy shouts as they drove off into the fight.

"Let's go!" Kim said as Ron and Shego got in Kim's car and drives off.

"Titans Go!" Robin said as himself and all the titan members charged unit battle.

"Time to swing!" Peter said webswinging with the Miles and Gwen.

"Oh yeah." "They won't know what hit them."

"I am groot!!!!" Groot charges with multiple vines.

"Gotta go fast." Sonic said as he runs fast.

"Let's go!" Tails said as the rest of the mobians fight alongside.

"For Earth!!!" Marco said, leading the Mewni and Echo Greek army.

Star turned into her butterfly form.

"I'll help my friends, you help yours!" Star said as she kisses Lincoln and flys off.

Lincoln felt determined and grabbed a circular shield.

"Come on guys! For our home!" Lincoln shouted as his friends and sisters cheered and charged.

"Guess this is it!" Marky said running.

Joey looked for a second before clenching his fists.

"Game on!" Joey said as he runs past everyone and attacks the enemies.

30 seconds later.

All villain army's were down, as the villains escaped, but one.

"Wait, don't leave me here with this disgusting abomination!" Zim said.

"Any ideas?" Aerrow said.

Then Lola made a grin as she had an idea.

Later on...

"More tea Zimmi?" Lola said, offering Zim.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Zim screamed.

**Bobby, can you imagine a zoom into Lori's eye?**

Bobby zooms in and sees paradise.

"I see you and me in paradise, alone." Bobby said.

"That's so romantic, boo-boo-bear." Lori said.

**Louds recruit Netflix cartoon heroes and dreamworks to expand your team.**

They see a small blue electric Blur along with other colours.

"What is that!?" Lynn said.

Just then it reveals snails.

"Hey, names Turbo! And this is the F.A.S.T crew." Turbo said.

"Name's Whiplash!"

"Burn, Burn, Baby!"

"Smoove move, I got jams you never heard before."

"Skidmark!"

"WHITE SHADOW!!!"

Everyone was dumbfounded until a certain cat noise cought their attention.

"Ok, where I'm I and where can I find a ship." Little Cato said.

"Chookity!" Mooncake said.

"Now I've seen everything!!!" Marky said leaving.

"Yeah, I think I need to lay down..." Luan said, following her boyfriend.

**Anne drink this smoothie and guess the flavor of this drink?**

**A strawberry**

**B pineapple**

**C blueberry**

**D banana**

**E mango**

Anne drinks the smoothie and immediately saids.

"Blueberry! It's so sweet!" Anne said.

"Like Takedown..." Lynn said as her and Sprig giggles.

"What was that!?" Anne said.

"Nothing!!!"

**Lily, ever noticed your teddy bear is a girl? From the pink cheeks and eyelashes?**

Lily looks and realises it was a girl. She was wide eyed and just shrugged it off.

**Polly I want you to know that we humans dissect frogs in school.**

"WHAT!?" Polly said panicking.

**Everyone calm her down quick I'm sorry I had to tell her.**

"WHY DID YOU PICK NOW TO TELL HER!!!" Lola screamed.

Everyone helded Polly down as Luna sings a lullaby, and causes Polly to sleep.

"A little memory wipe from last minute events should do the trick." Lisa said.

**Lori tell everyone the truth that your shoes did not farted or else I tell mario to give you new clothes for you.**

"BUT IT WAS THE SHOE!!!" Lori said.

Marky did the unthinkable and whacked her head with a bo-staff multiple times, causing her to be unconscious.

"I HAVE HAD IT WITH HER!!!" Marky said.

"Imma go anow..." Mario said as he went down the pipe.

Yeah I think we should stop before...

**Today's menu is frog legs.**

"What!" Sprig said.

"YOU WON'T TAKE ME ALIVE!!!" Polly said as she was biting Lola.

"AHHHHHHH!!!!" Lola screamed.

**Oh by the way Turkey's!**

Marco rushed in.

"There turkeys!!!" Marco shouted.

"Yeah think!!!!" Lynn and Anne said.

The turkeys starting invading the house with chickens, eagles, hens, ducks, swans and goose.

"Vengeance!!! Hahahaha!" Zim said laughing.


	18. #18

**Loud QA #18**

Let's get this show on the road!

* * *

**Lynn I think you suck**

"Wow, that's the best insult you got?!" Lynn scoffed.

"You suck swallow!!!" Little Cato said.

"WHAT!?" Lynn chasing Little Cato, as Little Cato laughed.

**Lucy have you ever played a cursed music box**

"Always." Lucy said winding the music box.

**I got a question for Lincoln's classmate it's time for your punishment. Payback for teasing Lincoln.**

**A wolves**

**B Polly**

**C bears**

**D cave men.**

**E all of the above**

**Now make your choice**

B, let's do this.

"Wait what?" He said.

"I'M GONNA MAKE YOU A MEATY PANCAKE!!!" Polly said, waving her spike hammer.

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!" He ran from Polly, but was caught and beaten to death.

"Hahahaha! Give him pain!" Lola said.

"That's the last time were dealing with her." Chandler said.

**Polly Lincoln's classmate and Chandler and His friends calls your brother ugly and you being a little tadpole.**

"Oh...no!" Chandler muttered.

"YOU DARE!?!?" Polly gave a glare beyond death.

"Run!!" Chandler said, running with his classmates.

Polly smashes then down as Lola looked in joy.

"Hehe!" Lola said.

**Lincoln, sing Numb to Luna!**

"Sure thing!" Lincoln said, holding a microphone.

"I, become to Numb! I can feel you here!" Lincoln sang thought the whole song.

Luna was in tears, as she hugs her brother.

"Thank you, Lincoln!" Luna said.

"No problem, I'll do it for him, anyday." Lincoln said.

**Loud's are you excited for your movie on Netflix?**

"Heck yeah!" The Louds said.

"You should be! My movie this year was the best, after 13 years!!!" Zim shouted.

**Steven are you exciting for the big movie of your show coming on Monday.**

"The movie was amazing! I am so glad you guys liked it!" Steven said.

That means Steven is now 16 years old.

"Oh my gosh! Your literally my age!!" Leni said, hugging Steven.

"That was an awesome adventure!" Lincoln said.

"WHERE'S MY MOVIE!?!?" Star screamed.

**Youngsters, here we are as good remarkable people to protect the multiverse from the forces of evil out of space and earth. We are fighting for them, for their lives and the universe not us.**

"That's right!" Lincoln said proudly.

"No matter what!" Steven said.

"We will fight to the death!" Star said.

**Lori and Leni, I don't care who's more beautiful, I think you two are the most beautiful girls here.**

"Aw, thanks!" They both say.

**Lori, kiss Lincoln on the cheek.**

Lori gives a quick peck on Lincoln's cheek.

"Love you bro!" Lori said.

"Quick kiss Joey, I want him to be greatful!" Marky said.

"I'm a Takedown, not a Mcbride!" Joey shouted.

Clyde gasped and fainted.

"Burn!" Amethyst said.

**Lana and Sid, if you could be one animal for a day, what would it be and why?**

"I always thought of how I would be as a snake." Sid said.

"No way! Same here!" Lana said.

"Cool!" Sid said.

**Whitney, has anyone in your school made any extremely friendly complements about the big puffy part of your hair?**

"Well, everyone makes complements." Whitney said.

"She's right, everyone in school adores her." Lori said.

**I think Lucy and Haiku are amazing. Too bad I'm a spirit, otherwise I would have asked one of them out on a date.**

"Are you sure you want to ask us." Lucy said.

"It's not like we're the rest of the girls." Hiaku said.

"Here's a question. How old is he?" Sprig said.

Lucy and Hiaku were taken back and realised.

"Thank you! We didn't realise that at all." Lucy said and Hakiu nodded.

"I'm gonna make a question! Hold on!" Luan said as she writes one up.

"What is it?" Steven said.

**Can you please become a couple in this fic as Janne (Joey X Anne) **

"Hahahaha!" Marky laughs.

"W-what?!" Joey was in shock.

Anne then had her body move without thinking and grabbed Joey's cheeks.

"WHAT are you-" Joey said before his lips touched Anne's in a deep passionate kiss.

"I-I didn't mean to-" Anne said.

* * *

And that concludes this episode!

Announcement: I'm gonna make a fanfiction of my favourite characters in school together.

"Please don't involve us." Lori said.

Too late!

It will involve the following shows:

Invader Zim, Gravity Falls, Steven Universe, Star Vs The Forces of Evil, The Loud House, Amphibia and my Cartoon; Joey Takedown.

Lori screamed in horror.

It's gonna be fun, so stay tuned for that!

"Relax Lori, it's gonna be pretty good." Lincoln said.

"Shut up Lincoln!" Lori said on the ground.

"Hey guys, guess what!" Gir said.

"WHAT is it Gir!" Zim said.

"I brought food!" Gir said, revealing TNT.

"NO!" Lana and Lynn said.

Just then the house blew up with everyone inside it.

Ah dang it, here we go again.


	19. #19

**Loud QA #19**

* * *

**Lana, open up it's the police you are under arrest for owning illegal exotic pets.**

"WHAT!?" Lana screamed.

"ABOUT TIME!!!" Lola said, crossing her arms as Lana was giving her a angry glare.

"You son of a b*!" Lana said while she violently beats up Lola as the police joined in the fight.

**Make a fanfiction where Dipper and Pacifica meets Anne and all the other characters from Amphibia.**

Alright, finally! I get something to write that actually means something.

"That's gonna be cool!" Anne said.

**Louds may I ask the manager from the store who kicked you put.****Hey manager hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey manager hey I've something to tell you?****Hey.****No! Hay!**

"SHUT UP AND GET OFF MY * STORE!!!" The manager said.

"No..." Marky said as he then beats up the manager.

"Never mess with my new friends and girlfriend again!" He said bodly.

"I'm glad he's on our side." Luan said while sighing at the sight of her boyfriend as everyone cheered.

"NEVER MESS WITH THE LOUDS!!!" Lincoln said.

**I mean it Lynn stop calling Lincoln that stupid name. How would you like it if people id that to you. Because I will, Lynniot Loud Loser Jr.**

Everyone laughs at Lynn's new nickname as Lynn grabs her baseball bat.

"Say that one more time..." Lynn said with a angered but calm face, borrowing her eyes. Get it BECUASE eyebrows.

"Hahahaha!" Everyone laughed at my pun as Lynn glares at me.

What? It had to be done, for the sake of humanity.

**Lori, I dare you to sing "I want it that way". By the Backstreet Boys.**

Lori began to sing.

_Yeah_

_You are my fire_

_The one desire_

_Believe when I say_

_I want it that way_

Marky then cut the music off. "Ok, let me get this to you straight. You think you can be good with affection!? The reason that you might think your the most beautiful!? And can be completely bossy like a b* the entire time and get away with it!? Well I got news for you you sassy motherf*! You want to have things your way, well here I'm gonna tell you a way how! GO f* YOURSELF!!!!" He said smashing the CD player as Lori began to tear up and cry, running into heher bedroom.

Everyone looked in shock and disbelief as Marky walked away happy.

"My work here is done, I beat the bossy one!" Marky said.

"I'M THE BOSS ONE NOW!!!!" Lola said happily.

"I burned your tea set-up and your doll collection." Marky said as Lola screams in tears.

"Wwwwwooow! That was very unexpecting!" Luan said.

"I think I'm afraid to even ask him anything." Anne said.

"Yesh, and they call me the bully." Ronnie-Anne said surprised.

Great, now I've got to change the rating on this from K to T now for Language. Oh wait, its already T. Nevermind.

"You didn't even know your settings." Star looked in shame and disappointment.

Hey! You try and make a fanfiction and try to remember the rating.

**It's because you're not like the rest of the girls that makes me think of you two as amazing. Also, do you mean the age I died or including the years I've been a spirit?**

"Oh, it includes us...should we just" play along"? Hakiu said.

"It's the only way to escape." Lucy whispered. "I guess years of being a spirit."

**Hi Polly ****I have a challenge for you. You're ready.**

**Your challenge is to drink ****1 jug of bottle of soda but to mix with zoom drink energy in it to mix them to together to drink and feel what's inside of it.**

"Okay." Polly said as she mixes them together and drinks it, immediately having her pupils shrink to an atom and starts to go crazy.

"Icandoanyhitnggivememyspikehammerbecauseiwanttogetsomebodysheadandsmashit20timesintheheadplusliftingandsmashing."

Everyone looked in shock and walks back.

"How long?" Luna said.

"With both mixed drinks, along with her age being very effective, it's around 6 hours." Lisa said.

6 weeks later.

"GET A CURE!!!" Sprig said.

**Luan why couldn't the 11 year old get in the Pirate movie?**

"Rated-Arrrr!" Luan laughs.

"That was my joke!" Squidward said as Marky smacks him

"It's hers now!" Marky said as he kissed Luan on the cheek.

**Anne why do you hate pineapples?**

"None of your business!!!" Anne's said.

**Youngsters since I'm here to sent good comments and everyone else as well.****We need a leader to lead a group heroes of multiverse.****I vote Steven Universe as leader as for Lincoln as co-leader****And star as field commander for the youngsters make your votes and good luck.**Umm guys, about the leader thing umm.

"What?" Steven and Lincoln said.

Multiple votes that were anonymous were given to Pumpkin.

So Pumpkin is now leader.

They were all in shock and they stare at the Pumpkin.

"Barf barf!"

"We agree Steven to be leader." Joey said.

Everyone agrees.

**Guys can I ask polly and Lily a question for them?****I've got a challenge for you you're ready you must drink zoom and zip energy drink together 1 jug. Good luck.**

"WE JUST WENT THROUGH WEEKS OF THAT!!!" Leni cried.

Polly and Lily drank their drinks and starts talking fast and moving crazy.

Everyone was groaning to another 6 weeks of physical pain.

Looks like it's time to close this chapter off then, oh wait, now they got TNT.

"YOU SUCK!!!" Lynn said.

Don't hate fan, hate the fanfiction.

"THAT DOSENT MAKE ANY SE-" She was cut off as the house exploded, closing this chapter.


	20. #FinalEpisode

**The Final Loud QA**

* * *

This is unfortunately the end of The Loud QA. This will be the last, I am sorry for not continuing this.

This will be the last, meaning its gonna be very long with questions that people have sented in. I hope you guys are ready for this.

"We're ready to answer!" Lincoln said.

"Yeah!!!" Everyone yells.

Good, let's do this.

* * *

**Lori, you are my favorite Loud sister.**

"I literally love your compilents, thanks guys." Lori said.

"WHY I'M NOT A FAVOURITE!?!?" Lola said.

**Lucy have you summon Bloody Mary**

"She's too aggressive to handle. I don't want her to accidently destroy everything in the house." Lucy said.

"Who is Bloody Mary." Sprig asks.

"The meanest queen of England." Anne said.

"And Ireland." Lucy added.

"NO! THEY GOT ME CHARM COUNTRY!!!" Anne said in a Irish accent.

**Leni do you have a beautiful singing voice**

"Thanks." Leni said as she sang.

The birds were cringing at from the noise as one of the beds blew up.

**Hey, everyone. I made you a big pie****.**

"OH YEAH!!!" Everyone dug in.

"Mmm tasty! What's in it?" Lana said.

**FULL OF LAXATIVES!**

Everyone was wide eyed in shock.

24 seconds later.

Everyone was puking up and was bulking.

"CURSE YOU!!!!" Lynn screamed.

**GUYS! DESTROY ALL THE DUCT TAPE YOU HAVE ON YOUR HOUSE! SOMEONE WILL SEND YOU 7 DUCT TAPE CHALLENGES! AND IF THAT PERSON SENDS YOU DUCT TAPE, DESTROY IT IMMEDIATELY!**

They already burn everything from it, not to worry.

**Lincoln, somebody sent you tickets to Portugal QAs ago, right? How was your "vacation"?**

"It was great, I got a picture with a football player named Ronaldo." Lincoln said as he was tackled by Lynn.

"HOW!? WHEN!? WHY!? DID HE SMELL LIKE BOY SWEAT HEAVEN!?" She demanded.

"Boy sweat heaven!?" Lola was in disbelief as Anne faceplams.

**And... Uh... Guys? It's my vision pranking me or I'm seeing Lynn Jr. into a fight, after a soccer match, between Benfica and Sporting (It's not from the USA, the teams). I'll send that clip to be proof!**

"What clip, USA? What?" Amethyst was confused.

"Who cares! We gotta get Lynn outta there." Luna said as the sisters grabbed Lynn.

**WAIT! I FORGOT! Joey, what is your biggest accomplishment you won? (First time to ask to OCs.)**

"That would be California's Number 1 Go-Racer, and Hero of Phantown." Joey said.

**Lori, Carol, and Whitney, is it true that you 3 are called "the blonde squad?"**

"Literally!" Lori scoffed.

**Lori what would you do if someone snatched your phone out from your hand saying ' What mine is mine and what's yours is also mine .' ?**

"I would-"

"If you say human pretzel, Im gonna make you one, even it means breaking your bones." Marky said with narrowed eyes.

"You just said human pretzel!" Lori shouted.

5 seconds later.

Lori was in the hospital with bandages on, still in the pretzel form.

"How's it feel" Lincoln said.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK!?" Lori screamed as she was then screaming from pain.

**Lincoln and Ronnie Anne have a arm-wrestling match with each othe****r**

3\. 2. 1. BEGIN!!!

Ronnie-Anne won by a split second.

"Disqualified!" Zim said.

"WHAT!?" Ronnie-Anne protested.

"According to the rules, you must have your elbow on the table, which you have not done you filthy human!!!" Zim stated.

"I will knock you head out!" Ronnie-Anne growled.

"I won!" Lincoln laughed in joy and cheered.

**Guys help sprig and polly about the earth and the multiverse as well. Good luck.**

Anyone know the multiverse more than everyone else.

"We do." Peridot said as her and Lisa began talking.

5 weeks later.

"And that's how we see the multiverse." Peridot said.

"It's important to now not play with time and space." Lisa added, finishing the explanation.

"That...was...awesome!!!!" Sprig said.

"YOU. HAVE. WASTED. 5. WEEKS. OF. MY. TIME!!!" Polly said as she goes nuts and destroys everything.

**Steven tell the louds about Kevin.**

"Umm, this might be a bit umm.." Steven slowly told everyone, whispering.

"WHAT!?" Everyone was in shock.

"Who the heck does he think he is!?" Lynn said.

"He needs to be punished." Lucy said.

**Yo Steven can I ask Kevin a question private conversation alone. Please****.**

**Alright Kevin it's time for your punishment now choose these letters for your obession behaviorsand being a j*.**

**A Polly**

**B flying squirrels**

**C hypnotize you**

**D putting you a magic show**

**E Lola**

**F Nicole Watterson**

**G all of the above.**

**Now choose carefully do it or else I'll tell your parents you obessive j* freak.**

"Uhhh... " Kevin didn't decide.

Ok. A and E. He's all yours girls.

Both Lola and Polly laughed evilly as they grabbed Spike hammers.

"Um nice girls..." Kevin said as the girls start to violently beat him up.

"Oh my..." Hop-Pop.

"Whats happening! Ahhh!" Sprig was cut off seeing from Hop-Pops.

"It's not safe to look!!!"

**J-547 before you sent comments to me these shows of cartoon characters deserve to be part of the story of your fanfiction. Secret warriors, Craig and his friends and dc super hero girls and their allies and aqualad and also the outsider and their allies in Young justice must confront Father in kids next door before he conquers the entire multiverse and the universe**

...Um, I uh. Ok I'm gonna be honest. There's 100 of them already, I don't think I can add anymore as it is. I'm sorry.

**Sprig you save yourself or Ivy you must choose not both.**

Sprig saves Ivy as he was then sacrificed.

"Sprig no!!!" Ivy was in shock as she screamed.

Sprig was then on the ground from a portal.

"Your welcome!" Star said.

"Oh sprig!"

"Ivy!"

They embraced.

**Try not to laugh! All Asdf Movie from start to recent**

They just started laughing at tdhe intro. I don't even know what to do with these try not to laughs anymore.

"I'm sorry we cant-" Joey was cut off by his laughing as everyone was uncontrollably laughing.

**Loud's have yourselves aged up to ten years.**

They were now these ages.

Lincoln 21

Lori 27

Leni 26

Luna 25

Luan 24

Lynn 23

Lucy 18

Lana and Lola 16

Lisa 14

Lily 11

"Wait, there over 18, that means..." Marky said.

"We can't date anymore!!!" Star said.

"Oh well" They both said as they walked away.

**Guys mind I ask Carlos casangrande a question? Okay Carlos I have a nice trick now close your eyes and I'm about to turn you Muscle Fish. Snap of my finger.**

"Huh?" Carlos said as he was then into a muscle fish.

**Ah oh! Guys you must help him and calm him down before he wreaks and smash the city. Look im not trying to turn him a monster alright I've seen when hulk became a hero and a member of the avengers and I thought but don't worry he can change his self back and the muscle guy.**

"Quick, heat him up, will cook him!" Marky said.

"Are you serious!?" Lori said.

YOU GOT A BETTER IDEA!" Marky out bursted.

**Okay I snap my fingers to turn Carlos back to his self or keep his powers the choice is yours.**

"What just happened?" Carlos said.

"Don't worry about it!" Ronnie-Anne said.

**Carol and Carlota, I think you two are the other most beautiful girls here.**

"Aw thanks!" Carol said.

**Carlota, if you want attract boys, you should have your hair down, you can do beautiful hair flips.**

"OOOH, I might try that actually! Thanks!" Carlota said.

**Polly say I love Justin bieber or else 30 dancing birthday clowns delivered at this door step.**

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE!!!" Polly said.

Clowns came in and started dancing.

"I LOVE JUSTIN BIEBER! I LOVE JUSTIN BIEBER! I LOVE JUSTIN BIEBER!" Polly screams.

**Youngsters first rule you must never give your secret identitys to your families and friends and the world but some you reveal to them but some don't.**

"Well we're family so, it only matters to us since we're youngsters." Lincoln said.

**And also steven tell the diamonds everything about your mom. Don't worry the youngsters are here. And also negotiate and make peace and alliance.**

"I don't know much about her and I have to now deal with something she caused." Steven said.

"I say execute!" Yellow diamond said.

"Over my dead body!" Joey said as himself and the youngsters stood there ground.

"We got your back Stevo!" Lynn said.

"Thanks guys!"

**Carlos Casagrande you are a now welcome to the youngsters welcome aboard Muscle Fish.**

"Oh yeah! It's gonna be adventurous!" he said.

"You got that right!" Sasha said.

**Monkey, Drill, Turkey, Goose, Bear, and Flies.**

What? They swarm inside the house and everyone panics. OK then.

**Youngsters honor 9/11 and the tribute to our fallen heroes in 9/11 and pay their respect and their memorial.**

"I'm memory of these heroes." Lincoln said as everyone was in one knee.

They took a moment of silence for them.

"You will be remembered and always avenged.

**Yo Polly, ****lily and carlitos you three must drink zoom, zip and zap energy drinks together at the same time. Let's find out shall we.**

"NO!!!" Everyone screamed out as Marco threw them out.

"Aw!!!" Polly said as Lily and Carlitos were complaining.

**Guys did you know that tom Holland is leaving the mcu forever?**

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" They all were rioting as the were beating each other up and destroying everything in the house out of pure anger.

"BRING HIM BACK!!!!" Amethyst screamed.

**Lincoln who's your favorite hero Captain America or Ace Savvy.**

"Both, there both leaders and great soldiers." Lincoln said.

**Steven are you ready to lead this team to defend and protect the multiverse from powerful threats?**

"I am and I will!" Steven fist pumos the air in cheering.

"Ok my captain." Connie seductively said as she gave Steven a kiss on the cheek.

"Get a room!!!!!" Lola screamed.

**Steven, Lincoln I have made suits and your equipment upgrade and nano-tech and a watch to put hero costume quickly.****Steven Shield. Cape and a Mark Armor and a watch.**

**Lincoln Ace Savvy costume, his symbol A for Ace and Spade and his cape and his equipment and his own watch. And also press the watch and look.**

"Cool!" Steven and Lincoln said.

"My you boys look amazing" Pearl said.

"That's awesome!" Marco said.

"I want a outfit!!" Sprig said.

And that's all the time we have, thnam you so much for joining in this QA. Apologies if you haven't answered the questions but they were impossible for even me, so I'm sorry.

Theres gonna be a new QA coming soon, until then, I will see you soon.

And now the ending question.

**Guys Zim's robot friend has the dentinator button don't let him push the red button hurry!**

"WHAT!?" Everyone looked at Gir. He had the whole multiverse covered in TNT.

"HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!?" Peridot screamed.

"Welp, we're gonna be dust." Marky said.

"Gir, stop!" Zim demanded, but Gir kept laughing as he pressed the button.

10.

"We're gonna die!!!!" Mabel screamed.

9

"Oh no!!!" Pearl was on her knees as she was sobbing.

8

"This can't be!" Lucy was in shock.

7

"Its all over dudes." Mikey said.

6

"It's been a honor flying the sky's" Aerrow said.

5

"This sucks!" Amethyst said.

4

"I love you Anne!!" Joey sceamed as he hugs Anne.

3

"I love you too Joey!" Anne said.

2

"I want my happily ever after back!" Steven said.

"IT'S NOT COMING BACK!!!" Star said.

1

"Dang it!" Lincoln said.

Ding.

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

Poof.

The End.


	21. Potential Sequel

Would you like a sequel?


End file.
